Me and you against the world
by cheekiimonkeii2
Summary: When aliens invade the planet, will Ally and the Ferriers be able to survive? This story follows the movie, with an extra character. Robbie/OC
1. This is only the beginning

Chapter one - This is just the beginning

I'm not sure what day it was nor does it matter, all I remember is that my dad wanted my help picking out some clothes since his got basically destroyed when he was working on the docks, along-side Ray Ferrier, crane lifting things on and off boats. I agreed not really knowing what a pain in the ass he is when shopping, "Does this make my butt look big?", he asked me like he did with everything he tried on, coming out of the changing-room he was in.

I sighed from my spot on the floor, incredibly bored and annoyed, "Dad, you sound just like a woman. No it doesn't make your butt look big, I think you should get them".

He eyed me curiously, "You don't really mean that, you're just saying that because you want to get out of here". He sighed, "These are the times I wish your mom was still here. She'd just quickly pick out clothes within two minutes, they'd fit and look perfect and we'd go home". He looked towards the ground, sadly. He wasn't the only one missing her.

My mum had died about six months previous in a car accident. My dad had shut himself in his room for months, only coming out to go to the bathroom, have a shower, get something to eat or drink or to go to work. Other than that, he did nothing. He didn't think I could hear him at night, sobbing to himself and whispering my mother's name but I could; he must have forgotten how thin our walls were. He only started acting himself again about a month ago, I still don't think he's over it; neither of us are.

Just as I was had my mouth open to reply, someone excitedly came into the store and said, "You might want to see this! A storm cloud, unlike anything I've seen before!", before rushing back out.

_What's so interesting about a storm cloud?_, I thought to myself. But never-the-less me and my dad followed him, understanding now why he'd been so excited; A dirty, great big cloud was in the sky, only in one place though and looking kind of like a tornado with a hole in the middle where there was lightning flashing but no thunder and lots of wind, making my hair fly about in every direction. "Why's there no thunder?", I wondered out loud to no one in particular, still looking up at the cloud fascinated.

My dad shrugged, "Is there meant to be thunder?".

I nodded, "Thunder always comes before lightning. ALWAYS".

"Well not this time, huh?".

It was now that I noticed leaves and garbage flying up and towards the storm. "The wind is going towards the storm", I observed. I think now is the time to mention that I was a straight A student. My dad always found that weird since I was not only a rock chick but rebellious at school. He never could understand how I did it.

I watched him look around, noticing what I was saying was correct. "I know Ally. It's weird isn't it?". I nodded. We stood in the same spot for couple of minutes, watching this thing just like everyone else. And then all of a sudden, it all just stopped. Another flick of lightning occurred but there was still no strikes anywhere, not on the ground anyway.

Everyone started to turn around, going back to what we were doing before-hand thinking that the show was over. Of course, we were completely wrong; it was only just beginning. My dad and I were just about to enter the shop once again when we heard a sound unlike any other from right behind us. In fright I turned around to see what was going on. WOOSH, I heard as some lightning hit the ground not far from where we were standing.

"It's okay", my dad reassured me, "Lighting can't strike twice in the same pl-", he was interrupted as another strike hit there again. "FUCKING HELL", he cussed, grabbing me as some more came down without a break in-between. He dragged me inside the shop where the cashier was hiding behind her counter in fear, only peaking out so she could see a tiny bit. We ran as fast as we could to join the woman. Crouching down we saw it strike over and over and over, making me flinch every time it hit but still scaring me all the more. There was no noise except from the woman squealing and the lightning strikes. I decided to close my eyes tightly and cover my ears, in hope that I'd wake up and this would all be a dream. I could still hear the whip of the lighting hitting the ground in the background as I tried to focus my thoughts on other things. I hadn't even noticed that it had stopped until I felt my dad tapping me on the shoulder, making me open my eyes and look up at my father who was now standing up. Seeing that it all seemed back to normal I let myself relax and stood up. "Come on, let's go home", my dad said, smiling weakly at me. We helped the woman back up before exiting the shop. I looked at all the cars in the middle of the road not doing anything, as if they were stuck. What was happening? People seemed to be all walking toward where the lightning stuck. Were they completely nuts? That ground was going to be so hot that they were going to get fried on the spot.

"Ray, Ray!", I heard my father call. I turned my attention to what my father was doing to see him running towards Ray Ferrier. I followed closely behind, listening to their convocation. "Did you see that thing?".

Still looking ahead, Ray answered, "Yeah. Robbie said it hit 26 times. Strange thing is everything seems to have stopped; cars, clocks, phones…everything. Not a single thing is working". Just then we were approached by two guys who Ray seemed to know, "I should have known the two of you were behind this huh", he joked, smiling. I'm guessing they must have caused some trouble in the past? I have no idea.

The curly haired one spoke up, "Hey, God's pissed off at the neighbourhood, I'll tell you that much".

"You see it?", the other asked Ray.

"Yeah", he answered quickly, still walking at a fast pace. "Got power when you are?".

"Nope. Nothing", the curly one answered.

I don't know why but I decided to speak up. "It's the cars though, that's the thing", saying about the first thing I noticed earlier.

They gave me a quick glance before the other guy answered me, "It's a solar flare. That's what some guy told me he heard".

I nodded, curious as to why. I think Ray was too as he asked, "Solar flare?", most likely thinking the same as me; How could that be so? I didn't listen to the rest since I wanted to get to that hole now, I didn't care earlier but now I was quite interested.

I only zoned back in when we got to the spot everyone was crowding around. "I've never seen anything like this before", I heard a man say, "That many strikes of lightning in one spot". It wasn't only us who thought that this wasn't right then. As we barged to the front to get a good look at this hole people started telling us to get back because we 'might fall in'. Okay, they were trying to help us and keep us safe but that was stupid. There was a hole but it definitely wasn't that big for someone to actually fall down it. Ray crouched down and picked up a piece of loose concrete. I saw him swapping the hand it was in every few seconds. "Is it hot?", I asked.

"No, it's freezing". I frowned, something is definitely wrong. This is really weird.

Just then we started to hear a rumbling noise coming from underneath us, vibrating the ground under our feet. What the hell? Ray, along with everyone else stopped what they were doing and stood up, backing up a little. "Hear that?", Ray asked all four of us. No one answered.

"Feel that?", the other guy with the red hat asked.

"Yeah…", My father and Ray replied warily, all of us looking at the ground questionably.

Still backing-up the guy with the red hat questioned, "What is it? The subway?".

"There's no subway here", I replied, fear suddenly coming over me.

I suddenly tuned into two police officer's convocation who were standing opposite us, "That can't be the water-main", one of them stated, glancing at his partner.

"There's nothing else down there", the other said, looking up.

The one on the right looked down again, shaking his head slightly with confusion to what it was doing this. "The water-main doesn't run through here".

"Well there's something down there and it's moving", the police officer on the left said with fear in his voice. Suddenly the noise from in the hole started to get louder, making us all take a step back. Was something trying to come up? That's when the ground started cracking in every direction away from the hole and quite rapidly too. We all wanted to see what was going to happen next but also wanted to get away from it, running backwards wasn't the easiest thing in the world. We watched one crack not stopping at all until it hit the florist, breaking all the windows but the crack still carrying on up the side of the building. It was now people started to run; I wanted to but my dad wanting to stay at Ray's side stopped me. I couldn't leave my father at a time like this. The cracks continued to destroy buildings around us and the roads had lumps of it sticking up so high that loads of people were bound to trip over it. I was scared for my life here so I decided to run thankfully with my father and Ray right behind me. Ray took over, leading us to safety while my dad grabbed my hand and followed. We stopped and watched a huge hole start to form in the ground, also making the old town church split in half and the steeple come off the roof and smash into the road with a loud THUD. Suddenly the ground where the hole was started to rise and almost instantly collapsed back down again making a enormous crater and a few explosions from, now flattened cars. Everything unmoving around this hole seemed to be sucked into it. I grabbed onto my dad's arms with all my strength as the impact from hole collapsing knocked us down. _Was the world ending? Was I about to die? _

Ray dragged us to our feet and ran behind a car door, using it as protection. We all couldn't hide with him so we hid behind the trunk, peaking out to see what was happening. I looked behind me to see if my dad was still there which he was but the other two boys weren't. I looked around me frantically to see if I could see either of them but no such luck. Where had they gone? Were they dead?

A car that had been sucked into the hole flew out and onto the car next to us, making Ray come behind the trunk with us now knowing that the door wasn't going to protect him from whatever was doing this. Through the dusty smoke I could see what looked like huge, metal octopus-like legs come up from the crater, making a funny-noise to go along with it. As this leg started to rise, so did we and just in time as the leg came down on the car we were hiding behind, making us dive away from it to avoid getting hurt or even worse; killed. It was now I saw the two other guys that were with us earlier, grabbing my dad's hand I rushed towards them along with Ray. A crowd of us who were so stupid to still be in the area, watched the ground rise once again, this time with no sign of going down again. We saw a metal-ball type thing rise, if it wasn't for my dad I wouldn't even be around this area by now, I would have been home and maybe less afraid. I could hear my heart beating in my ears as we saw this metal monster's eye looking straight at us, still rising and making a plane-type sound as it did so. It looked unlike anything I had ever seen before; it looked ready to kill.

I didn't realise everyone had started to run until I felt my dad tugging on my hand and pulling me along. As soon as I'd came back to reality I ran for my life. What did this thing want? I knew it was going to kill us but what was it? I didn't look back, not once. People around me yelling, screaming and pushing each other to get out of its way fast enough was telling me that this thing was bad news. Ray pulled me, my dad and the two other guys aside, behind a shop to catch our breaths. "Oh my god", the one with the red hat cried. None of us answered, we just all looked at this thing. Now was the time I got a proper look at this thing; it had huge metal legs and what looked like claws, it had dome-like body and an eye. This thing was bigger than all of us combined. I think the fact that none of us had seen anything like this is what made us so afraid otherwise we'd of possibly remained calm but there was none of that right now.

As it all seemed to stop and Ray began to slowly walk out from behind the building, my dad said, his voice extremely shaky, "Ray no. Stay man", with a death-hold on me. We all followed him out none-the-less wanting to stay near him since he seemed to know what he was doing. Everyone seemed to think that this thing was over as they started to stand up straight but still stayed glued to their spot as they stared at this thing curiously. Just as we were all starting to become less frightened this thing let out an ear-shattering horn, making me and some other people flinch but we were still glued to our spots. The machine started to make a noise as it if it was setting itself up for something and also waking up from its long stay underground. Now two other glowing-blue claws came out from its side, I didn't even have time to think what it was doing as it started zapping people into nothing but dust.

As soon as I saw that, I legged it with my dad beside me. People all around me were getting zapped into this dust only leaving their clothes behind, I honestly thought I was next.

Suddenly realising my dad wasn't beside me I stopped and looked behind me. I saw a blue light come in his direction but before I could do anything it landed upon him. All I saw was a look of pain on his face before he turned straight into dust. "Dad? DAD!". I was shocked but more heart-broken, I loved my dad and now I was never going to see him again, ever. I didn't care at that moment, for all I cared that creature could zap me too, I couldn't go on without my dad. I felt my knees give-way beneath me and them get scraped on the road as I just stared at the spot where my dad once stood. I only came back to reality when I felt someone pulling me to my feet. I looked up; It was Ray. At least he was nice enough to come back for me.

I had tears streaming down my face and to be honest I didn't want to leave, what I wanted was my dad but there was no way on this earth that was ever going to happen. None-the-less Ray still didn't give up. Once he had me to my feet he shook me by the shoulders, "There's nothing you can do. This is a life/death situation. Its either run with me now or die, your choice". Getting a grip and realising that I NEEDED to live for my dad's sake I nodded. "Okay?", I nodded again. "Now RUN", he yelled taking his hands off me and taking off in a sprint as the ginormas object made its way towards us zapping away and destroying everything in its path. I started to follow Ray, there was no way I could keep up with him but I was right behind him. We pushed past everyone to save ourselves and carried on running almost getting hit a few times but they were just close calls.

We saw people starting to run into a store for a little more cover so we did the same, still pushing and shoving along the way. We pushed past cloth rails, a few more people behind us getting zapped and the dust of them covering us but right now I certainly didn't care that I had dead people all over me, I just wanted to live.

A car came sliding through the window on its side making me jump as we exited the store and back into a street leading off of the main one, a side road if you will. Huffing and puffing we still carried on. Me and Ray looked behind us just in time so see a few houses getting completely demolished, a fire ball and pieces of the homes exploding and covering where we just were prior meaning that this thing was close. By now I had the worst stitch of my life but I wasn't going to stop in fact I ran faster, I needed to. As I looked behind me again I noticed a tree had caught fire, this really was the end of the world wasn't it? I was going to die along with everyone else and that would be it. Gone forever.

As Ray observed behind us, stopping for a few seconds he grabbed a hold of my sleeve dragging me behind a house to catch our breaths. I couldn't see it since Ray was blocking my view but I could certainly well hear it, the legs of this robot working and crushing the ground that it walked on. It seemed to be silent for now but this made it all the more terrifying and intense. When would it strike again?

The huffing and puffing of someone caught my interest. My eyes followed one man carrying his small daughter as he ran to save both their lives as her legs were too little to do anything. But this certainly reminded me, Ray had kids didn't he? Didn't he need to get back to them? Ray must have thought the same thing as he started to walk again towards his house in hope that his children weren't hurt or dead. I was secretly hoping the same thing. Even though this had hardly started I knew that this was sure to be the biggest adventure of my life and most of all, it was the whole world's. We were all in a big fight for survival. Little did we know, we had a long way to go; this was only just the beginning.


	2. The escape

Chapter 2 - the escape

We got to Ray's house in no time with Ray's fast walking and me jogging to keep up behind him. Neither of us talked on the way back, there was too much to think about to be doing any of that. I mean, I was an orphan and I didn't know if the rest of my family survived and it was too late then to turn back and go to my house to see if any of my family were alive, wasn't it? I have no idea where they were and I would most likely never see them again.

We neared Ray's house to see a little blonde girl with a stripped jumper, jean skirt and tights standing at the door staring at Ray as he walked up the stairs. As Ray opened up the door she stepped back to let him through, I'm guessing she wanted to know what was going on. I came in behind him, the little girl's eyes didn't leave her father but as for the boy, who was about my age, his eyes didn't leave me.

Ray didn't stop to tell them anything he walked through the living room like a zombie and into the kitchen with us three kids quickly behind him and he planted himself at the bottom of the kitchen table trying to process everything. "What happened and who's she?", the boy asked nodding over to me as him and the girl crouched beside their father and I stood awkwardly at the kitchen door. I didn't have the energy to speak as I watched the little family closely.

"What's going on?", the little girl asked out of curiosity and concern. "Dad what's the matter?". Silence - looks like Ray didn't feel like speaking either.

Ray looked slowly around still not believing what he'd just seen. "What's all that stuff all over you?", the boy asked. The question just kept rolling in bombarding their father and I didn't blame the kids for wanting to know what was going on, I would of too if I was in their situation. They were worried about their father and that in my eyes was nice to see.

Ray looked at the boy as if to say 'what stuff?' as his daughter reached out and tried to grab his collar to get a closer look but before she could he pulled back startled, sending the dust of people's ashes flying right in front of his eyes. "What's all this stuff?", she asked as the boy said his father's name softly asking for his attention. Ray looked down at his jacket examining it as the boy once again tried to get his attention by saying "hello?" afraid to touch him after the reaction he had to his sister. Ray looked slowly up at me standing in the doorway and as he saw me in the same state as him his eyes widened. Ray got up snail-like and made his way towards me. As he walked by me he loosely grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me along behind him. As he stepped in front of the mirror he let go of my wrist to grab hold of the sink and looked closely at himself, leaning in to the mirror with shock in his eyes. As he realised what was on him he began wiping his face with his hands trying to get it off, then suddenly out of nowhere he went crazy shaking his head about and rustling his hair trying to get it out. He soon moved on to me quickly wiping his hands down my clothes trying to get the stuff off and messing up my hair. Realising that wasn't enough to get it off he turned the tap on and began splashing the water and himself and then over in my direction. I squeaked a little as the cold liquid hit my skin and flinched, not sure at the time of what he was trying to achieve. He scrubbed his wet palms over his face and then once again turned to me and did mine, with me still flinching. Once he was satisfied he turned to the mirror and looked at his face to see if he'd missed any of it breathing heavily. For a slight second he looked down at the sink trying to quickly get together his plan of action.

Figuring it out he came out of the bathroom and looked around. Making his way towards a cardboard box and grabbing it he stated, "We're leaving this house in sixty seconds".

He flipped the box up the right way and shoved it in his son's arms. "What? Why? I have no idea what's going on. I have no idea who she is-", the son balanced the box in one arm for the other to point to me.

Ray cut him off as the son rambled on, "Robbie this is Ally. She's going to be with us because her father died just now, right in front of me and I feel like I should do one last favour for him and keep his daughter alive. There, happy?", Ray quickly said.

The boy, who I now knew as Robbie, still didn't stop. "What? What do you mean her father died? What's happening Ray?".

Ray let out a long breath of air, "Robbie shut up. We don't have time for this. Now get all the things from the refrigerator and put it in here", he patted the box and backed away slowly, going to his other thing.

"What's going on? Just tell me".

Ray put his hands up still backing away, "J-j-just do it", he commanded and turned around to pick up a flashlight. "Rachel sweetheart I need you to-".

"Dad, you're really scaring me. Dad-", Rachel said as she watched him timidly.

"eh, I need you to get your suitcase, the one that you bought and bring it to me okay?", he said as he searched frantically through the cupboards. "Think you can do that for me doll?". Ray bought out some batteries and put them on the table fiddling to get them into flashlight shaking slightly. "Ally I need you to go help Robbie to make sure he doesn't miss anything", I didn't say anything I just nodded once and followed Robbie into the kitchen as Ray rushed upstairs.

Looking in all the cupboards Robbie began talking to me, "Since Ray can't, can you tell me what's happening and why your dad's dead please?", he begged.

I stopped what I was doing, "There-there-there-there was this thing. It started shooting people with laser beams, turning them into ash. It got my dad", I said shakily trying to rack my memory of what had happened in the past half an hour.

Robbie stopped what he was doing and turned to face me, "I'm sorry. What about your mom? At least you've still got her", he smiled weakly at me trying to think on the bright side.

Truth was, there was no bright side and the more I thought about it my lip began trembling and tears brimmed in my eyes. I hugged my body feeling weak and wanting everything to be okay again and not this mess that I was in. I shook my head correcting him, "No, she died. It was just me and my dad. But I guess its not like that anymore", I said in just above a whisper as a tear escaped my eye and slipped down my cheek. Robbie didn't say anything else, instead he marched over to me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders, pulling me into an embrace. I think he sensed I needed a hug. I wrapped my arms around his waist and leaned into him, letting a few more tears slip out and sniffling a bit. Just to think we'd only just met and we were already hugging because I was upset. I really liked Robbie, he was sweet and caring; what he did just then proved that to me. He seemed like he didn't like people to be sad.

"What's going on?", I heard from behind me. Me and Robbie stepped away from each other and bought our hands down to our sides, staring at Rachel. Realising that I probably looked a mess I wiped my eyes to get rid of any remaining tears and let out a shaky breath, feeling a little better.

"Nothing Rach", Robbie sighed, now in a dull mood himself thanks to me and began packing up looking about for food again. Ray didn't have much food by the looks of things so he didn't find much else except for an empty tomato ketchup bottle which he just threw in the box anyway.

It was now Ray decided to make an appearance. He ran down the stairs and grabbed Rachel's spare hand, she had her small suitcase in the other and a backpack on her back. "Grab that box and let's go", Ray commanded in a rush making his way towards the door with Rachel. We didn't question him and did exactly what he said, following him out the door, down the steps and down the road. There were loads of people doing exactly what we were, running away. Running away from this town so we at least had a slight chance of survival.

"What's happening?", Robbie asked, wanting to know more of an explanation that what I'd told him. He, of course, didn't know that this thing had destroyed the whole town and was still looking for more.

Ray puffed, out of breath from walking so fast. "I can't tell you now. We only got about, another minute". Even that was news for my ears. I didn't know this thing wanted more. How did he figure that out? Out of instinct I grabbed onto the thing that was closest to me in fear which just so happened to be Robbie's jacket. Robbie felt the tug and looked down at me. I could tell I was a sickly white since I felt all the blood rush out of my face earlier and I felt my eyes go wide. "What's up?", he whispered to me concerned.

"I'm scared. I don't wanna die", I confessed, whispering back.

"And you won't. I bet this thing isn't as bad as everyone is making it out to be".

I shivered thinking about the terrifying machine. "You didn't see it".

We left our convocation there as we had reached the bottom of the road to see loads of people running and screaming from a thing none of us could see at this very moment. I knew that it was fastly stalking towards us though and any minute it'll be in our sight searching for its next victim. "Come on, please", I heard Ray whisper to himself, secretly praying. I had no idea what his next move was as we walked across the road and towards the mechanic place where some foolish people were still finishing up a job. "Please", he whispered under his breath once again.

As we got towards the cars the always so curious Robbie questioned once again, "Ray I'm standing right beside you, can you please answer me?". As I realised what Ray was doing my eyes widened, didn't he know everything had stopped working? Oh god we were going to die.

We all followed Ray around the car as he ignored his son's request, "Just get in the front seat Robbie". Robbie did as he was told and got in the front seat next to where his dad would be, still not knowing the extreme of the situation and not knowing how much danger there was.

Ray pulled open the back sliding door pushing me and Rachel into the backseat. "Who's car is this?", she asked worriedly in case we were stealing, which obviously we were but under these circumstances that didn't matter right now. "Who's car is this?", she asked once again still panicking. He didn't answer her instead closing the sliding door and walking around to the driver's side.

A mechanic who seemed to know Ray stepped out of the door as he saw Ray. "Ey, ey, Ray. You were absolutely right, had to change the s-", he faded out as he realised Ray's antics, the smile slowly dropping of off his face. "Ray…Ray. Ey Ray come on", the guy rushed around to the passenger side. We all watched him intensely as he walked and bent down to view Ray. I felt my eyes go glassy-like as I thought that if we didn't get out of here then we were definitely going to die. I just wanted the guy to either go away or get in the car so we at least had a chance of surviving. The guy patted the window with the back of his hand, "Com' on, open up. Open the door, com' on", his hand gestures went a tad wild as he sounded as if he was getting desperate, but he had other intentions than we did. "Open the door Ray". Ray gave in and leaned across Robbie to pull the lock up and open the door. "Watta ya-"

"Get in Manny", Ray pleaded hoping he could save someone else and help them.

But Manny just kept rambling on, "You gotta get out the car-".

"Manny get in the car". Still after Ray's begging Manny still kept talking. "Listen to me pal-". Ramble, ramble, ramble, ramble. Even Ray was getting desperate, "Manny, Manny, Manny shut up". I heard a slight 'this guys crazy' before the rest turned unintelligible. "Get in Manny", Ray motioned with his fingers. Me and Rachel watched back and forth between them as they continued to argue.

Knowing how I was, I knew Rachel must be feeling ten times worse so I reached over and gave her hand a little squeeze in comfort. She looked up at me with tears just getting ready to spill out. I gave her a weak smile and whispered, "We'll be okay I promise", even though I didn't know myself but I had to be strong for an innocent little girl. She nodded not quite believing me but still held onto my hand with a death grip feeling as if she could now trust me.

Our heads whipped back as we heard, "Manny listen to me. Get in Manny or you're going to die".

I saw the tears spill down Rachel's cheeks as she became more and more frightened and her breathing deepened. "What do you mean?", she squeaked. Now not even I could answer her or give her comfort as I was shocked right down to the core.

For the first time in about a minute the car became silent and everyone froze. It didn't last long as Manny said fast loosing his patience, "Get out of the truck. I'm not kidding now. Get out of the car Ray". Out the corner of my eye I saw something become bright. Not expecting it I whipped my head round along with Rachel. Her death grip on my hand became even more tighter right about now. As we witnessed what was going on behind us Rachel screeched quietly, not able to get the sound she wanted to come out past the lump in her throat. She quickly turned her head round and buried herself into me, I wrapped my arms around her and put my face in her hair not wanting to see anything else if I was really going to die like this.

"Close the door Robbie. Close it", I heard Ray say frantically from the front seat. I heard the 'clunk' of the door closing but didn't dare look up. The car now began to move, the tires screeching behind it. I only looked up to see if we'd escaped yet and instead saw Manny being turned to ashes just my dad had. I rested my chin on top of Rachel's head, my arms still wrapped around her small frame as she turned her head to the side. Inside I was panicking, I could see the red lights flash in front of my sight as it took out some more houses, completely destroying them. "GET DOWN, GET DOWN, GET DOWN", Ray commanded, not knowing if the lasers were going to come our way. Me and Rachel dived the other way than what we were onto the car seats, me scrambling on top of her to protect her.

Her breathing quickened, "Is this a terrorist?", she asked panicking.

Ray a hold of Robbie's jacket pulling him down as Robbie let out a loud 'HOLY SHIT' as he witnessed what was going on in front of him. "JUST GET DOWN, GET DOWN". Ray sped through the streets as ruckus went on behind us. I poked my head up from my hiding place as the huge bridge collapsed and fell onto Ray's house which we were in not even moments ago. As the bridge fell on it, it exploded, fireballs shooting out behind us. The impact of the house knocked into some other house, making piece of them fly out. I couldn't stand it anymore, it was all too much for me. It was like the end of the world. I closed my eyes as tight as they would go not wanting to see anymore, went back down to take cover and just wanting it to be over.

The next time I did open my eyes there was no noise apart from the screeching of the tires as Ray quickly breaked as we skidded around corners. Cars were everywhere and I mean everywhere. They'd just stopped since this whole lightening thing. I sat up to get a closer look. Ray skidded in and out of the cars and beeped even though there was no point. Rachel sat up along side me and finally let go of my hand. I flexed my numb hand a little since it had gone to sleep.

"Where are we going?", Robbie asked. Rachel was now breathing extremely heavy as if she was about to have an asthma attack and holding her arms up. I had no idea what she was doing but I left her to it, in case I did ask her and she just flipped out on me.

"We gotta go", Ray replied. "We've maybe got the only working car around here and I'm not stopping until we're clear". Again Ray started beeping the horn.

"Clear of what?", Robbie yelled in a panic. "What the hell is going on?".

"You saw it, we're under attack", Ray yelled back at him. This was Rachel's breaking point, those three words made her panic attack come out. She began screaming her lungs out.

"By who? Who is attacking us? All I know is what Ally told me", Robbie rose his voice. He was definitely scared, we all were. But now the pressure was on because Rachel was screaming and I sure as hell didn't know what to do to stop it. Her screams went into mangled cries as a sob or two came out of her.

Ray looked into the rear view mirror, "Rachel. Rach, you gotta keep it down". He tried grabbing her attention but she just wouldn't stop. "Rachel, Rachel. Shut up Rachel! I can't think", her screams began more louder.

Robbie began defending his sister, "Stop you're freaking her out!".

"Well I'm driving, _do_ something", Ray ordered about to go out of his mind.

Robbie turned around to his sister in need. She began breathing heavily once again, letting out some breath to try and calm herself down. "Okay, okay. Put them up Rach", he said softly putting his arms in front of him like you saw all the old western Indians do, like in the cartoon version of Peter Pan. He patted his arms trying to encourage her to do the same, "Do the arms". She copied him, he grabbed a hold of her arms addressing her, "This space. This is yours. This belongs to you, right?".

She breathing out again. "Yes", she replied weakly.

Still holding her elbows he said, "Your safe in your space".

"I'm safe in my space", she repeated to herself, trying to convince herself that.

"Your safe in your space". Rachel quickly said the same thing back to him as Ray peaked over his chair to see what they were doing quickly before turning back to the road. "Your safe in your space. Nothing can happen to you in your space". Thinking that he'd got her calm he said, "Okay-".

"I'm really scared", she squeaked.

"-I'm gonna go to the front seat and I'm going to talk to dad-".

"No", Rachel begged.

"-I'm going to be two feet away okay?", he stated looking deep into her eyes to keep her calm since he knew best of all how delicate she could be.

She finally agreed, "Yes".

Robbie grabbed Rachel's hand, "Will you hold my hand?".

She latched onto it, "Yes".

"Will you hold my hand?", he repeated. "Will you be okay?".

"Yes", she said for the final time.

He fully got into the back, me having to move to the far right so he could fit in. Robbie turned to Ray to get the full details of what he'd been wanting to know since Ray first came into the house covered in human ash. "I wanna know everything you know".

Ray did a quick turn of his head to look at his son for a split second before turning it back to the road. "This thing, this machine, it crawled out of the ground and started torching…everything. Killing everybody. Killed Ally's dad", he did a quick turn to me checking if I was okay. I gave him a small smile in reply.

"What is it?", Robbie wondered. "Is it terrorists?".

"No, this came from some place else", Ray replied calmly as he breathed heavily through his nose and fidgeted in his seat. I got scared right there and then that Ray might have a panic attack just like Rachel did. What would we do if that happened?

"What'd you mean? Like Europe?". I shook my head at his stupidity.

"No Robbie, not like Europe!", Ray blew up. Not was said for a few moments as Ray got himself together again. "That machine. It was already…buried", he swerved another dead car. "It came down in the lightening storm". Ray tried to get some more words out but he couldn't manage it.

"Wait, what d'you mean 'came down'? You said it was buried", Robbie stated confused.

"No, no. The machine I was talking about, was buried. What-what came down in the lightening storm-", Robbie climbed back into the front seat, me and Rachel sharing the middle seat wanting to know what Ray was saying. "- what operates the…that's the eh…you know", Ray said not knowing how to put it into words.

"The what?", Rachel asked, now joining in the convocation. Ray turned back to her quickly remembering that she was there.

"Why aren't there any helicopters or airplanes?", Robbie wondered out loud as he looked up to the sky to discover nothing.

"The what?", Rachel asked again, still intrigued by what Ray was going to say a moment ago.

"Hey Rach", Ray spoke in a happy voice glad his daughter was back to normal. "How you doin' there hot girl?". Realising that she still might not okay just yet he turned to Robbie, the only person that could properly calm her down. "How's she doin'?".

Robbie turned his torso to Rach. "How you doin?", he question passing on Ray's message.

"Okay", she breathed calmly.

He turned back to Ray to give him her reply, "She's good".

"Yeah? What does that mean? What was that thing you did with her?", Ray asked for future purposes.

"Well sometimes she gets claustrophobic", Robbie answered.

Ray looked into the rear view mirror, "Hey, hey Rachel?", he smiled.

"I want mom", she stated.

"Yeah, I know. You feel better?", he asked still a grin on his face.

"No, I want mom".

"Yeah", he said ignoring her. "You gotta tell me about it, you know?".

"Bring me to mom".

"What I need you to do is, what I just need you to do is hold it together for me okay?".

That didn't last long as she screamed at the top of her lungs, "I WANT MOM".

The smile wiping off his face he declares, "You know when you start screaming like that I can't-".

"TAKE ME TO MOM", she screamed once again. Robbie turned around to get her to stop it. I held my hands against my ears tightly to block out the noise as I was sure it was about to burst my eardrums.

"Okay, okay. That's where we're going right now-".

"TAKE ME TO MOM". Realising she still hadn't recovered like Robbie had last thought he climbed into the back between me and Rachel.

"I know!", he yelled back at her.

"Rach stop it", Robbie warned her but soothingly, trying to give her peace once again. "We'll be home soon and the more you keep screaming like that, the longer its going to take Ray to get there okay?". Realising he was right she stopped instantly and nodded. "Okay", he breathing out relieved as he leaned back into the seat. As Rachel relaxed into her seat beside Robbie and started aimlessly out the window he turned his head towards me. "So how you holdin' up?".

I shrugged not knowing what to say. "I've been better", I replied.

"Is there anything I can do?", he asked hopeful.

"No but thank-you. That was very sweet of you to ask". I leaned back and closed my eyes.

My eyes weren't even closed a fraction of a second before I heard Robbie say, "You know, if you ever want to talk about anything, anything at all I'll be here".

I opened my eyes fully and sat up, "Same goes for you. But honestly what is all this? We only met, what? An hour ago and you're already being so nice to me. What did I do to deserve this?".

He shrugged, "Well I figured you've got no one now and I don't want you to feel like you're alone…So I was thinking that I'd be one person that you do have".

I perked up feeling a little better than I had since this whole attacking thing started. "So does this make us friends?", I asked raising an eyebrow.

He nodded smiling. "Yeah I guess it does", he laughed slightly at the end. His laugh was surprisingly beautiful. It was like music to my ears. All I could think then was 'what am I doing? I can't go almost falling for him now. We'd just officially agreed to be friends I can't ruin that'.

Ray looked up in the rear view mirror with his eyebrows raised and a shit-eating grin, "You two getting' cosy back there? A little too cosy if you ask me. No kissing in my car".

Both embarrassed by what he was implying when we both knew nothing was going on and Ray did too but he liked teasing, we turned to each other, the blood rushing up to our cheeks. Our heads snapped back round to Ray who was chuckling at our faces. We groaned at the same time knowing he was now going to tease us about this every chance he got from now on. "Shut up Ray", we warned. He laughed at us one last time before shutting up completely.


	3. Robbie and Rachel's house

Chapter 3 - Robbie and Rachel's house

By the time we had got to Robbie and Rachel's house I was fast asleep, the journey had been long and tiring for me. "Yo Al", I heard a distance from my dreams. "Wake up". Somebody nudged me making my arm that I had rested nearest the window sill to rest my head on collapse, my head hitting the window with a bonk. I was startled awake looking left, right and centre. "Wha?".

My attention was turned to Robbie who was still in the backseat in-between me and Rachel, "We're here".

I then focused on Rachel who was bobbing up and down in her seat impatiently repeating, "Hurry up dad come on", over and over to Ray in the front seat. She had a big smile on her face in hope that she was moments away from seeing her mother again.

I looked towards the house and was instantly confused. How comes this was all in one piece? And everything was still working? It didn't make any sense to me.

We pulled into the drive as Robbie climbed back into the front seat. As Robbie climbed out the car Rachel tapped the window anxiously, "Robbie get the door". He slid it open with ease and Rachel started to rush past but Robbie managed to catch up with her wanting to see if he'd see his mom again. "Mom", they both called to let her know they was there. They got no answer or didn't see her so they tried again and again and again. They went inside.

Me and Ray still watching them from the car we turned to each other and shrugged. "Think we should head inside?", I asked.

He nodded quickly, "Erm yeah", before quickly grabbing the food supply me and Robbie had packed and getting out of the car slamming his door shut and waiting on me. I climbed out too closing the doors that the other two were too busy to close. We walked inside to catch up with them and to see if they'd been reunited with their mom but from the constant calls we could hear from a distant I guessed not. They also called on a man called Tim who I had not heard of before so I asked Ray as we walked up the path, "Who's Tim?".

He coughed awkwardly obviously not liking who this guy was. "Mum's husband", he said in a hushed tone. And now I could see why he didn't like this guy. So I just nodded taking in the information and left it at that.

With the box in his hand Ray stepped inside taking a look around in one quick head motion, I did the same. All I can say is they had a nice place, extremely nice. Ray kicked the door closed behind me. With a last call each they both met us by the staircase. "They're gone", Robbie stated.

With a paled expression Rachel asked urgently, "Is she dead?", stroking the banister with nervousness.

Ray smiled trying to cheer them up and sighed, "She's not dead". He bounced the box in his hands a couple of times to get a better grip, "She's just not here okay? They were never here", and made his way to the kitchen.

We hesitantly followed him. "How do you know?", Robbie questioned.

As he walked past he looked at a picture of his kids, his ex wife and the new man that had joined the scene. From his eyes I could tell he felt a pang of jealousy thinking that man should have been him. "Because they were on their way to Boston-", Ray began but I blurred him out after that, my attention on the picture Ray had been looking at earlier. I picked it up studying it. The picture consisted of Robbie, Rachel, this Tim guy, and their mom grinning at the camera wrapped up in a blanket together below the Golden Gate bridge. They were a beautiful family, I thought. But instead of Tim being there I imagined Ray in the right place where he really wanted to be, grinning along with them and being generally happy.

I came out of the trance I was in by Rachel asking a question I very much wanted to know, "How comes the lights are on here and not at your place?". I set the picture down in its original place and made my way into the kitchen. Robbie was dialling on the phone to most likely see if he could get a hold of his mom, seemed like he wasn't having much luck but he still kept on dialling.

"Eh because, nothing bad has happen here okay", he smiled smugly at her. He set the box on the counter, "We're safe here". He smiled cheerily, a little too cheerily if you ask me, with the situation we were in in-all. He put his arms up like Robbie had done earlier to try and get Rachel calm. "Kay Rach, this is your area", he said practising what he had saw his son do earlier. "You are safe-".

She looked at him with a blank expression on her face as she interrupted him, "Dad, that's not how it goes".

Seeing that he wasn't having any luck he opened his half-crossed arms to her, "Well you hungry?". I took this as my cue to come fully into the room and sit down beside Rachel. She noticed my presence and smiled up at me, I returned the smile. "Huh? I'll get you some fruit and feed ya. Get something to eat". Ray began picking things out the box and listing them as he took them out seeing what looked nice to us but to me it all looked horrible, I was just wasn't in the right mood to eat and my mood had stopped me from being hungry.

Robbie finally gave up on phoning his mom, "Busy signal. Its one of those fast one. You think all the circuits are down?", Robbie asked getting no answer from Ray since he was too occupied with naming each food he pulled out the box. Robbie dialled again to see if he could get better luck this time. Realising there wasn't much in the box like Ray had wanted he addressed Robbie about the current situation, "Yeah this is really good Robbie. Vinegar? I said pack food, what the hell is this?".

Giving up completely Robbie put the phone on the counter, "That's all that was in your kitchen". He took off and came round to sit next to me since that was the only available seat left.

Thinking up a new plan Ray nodded shoving the contents back into the box, "okay". He shoved the box away from him. "But its alright", he reassured us trying to be the responsible adult for once. "Uh…", he began thinking of what he could do as we watched him, "food". He turned around to get something. "Er bread", he said finally thinking of the only thing he could make; sandwiches. Grabbing the bread he came back to us, "We're gonna have…Let's get some sandwiches". He tipped all the bread contained inside the bag onto the counter in front of him. He clapped his hands once, "Doesn't seem like a big deal". He grabbed all the slices in his hands and threw two in front of Rachel like he was dealing cards in a poker game, "Here's two for you". He dealt out another two more, "Here's two for Robbie". And another two, "Here's two for Ally". And the final two, "Here's two for me". He held up the final slice, "And one for the house", throwing it far in front of him so he didn't have to worry about it. He laughed a creepy laugh and opened the peanut butter jar, throwing the lid carelessly on the counter top. "You eat some of this and we'll go down, and I can teach you guys how to play some poker. Five card stud-". He tipped some of the peanut butter onto Rachel's piece and let it mount onto the bread.

"I'm allergic to peanut butter", Rachel told her dad.

He looked at her with a smile still on his face and huffed not believing what he was hearing, "Since when?", continuing to put the peanut butter onto Rachel's other piece.

"Birth", she spat out at him. Robbie smiled smugly and nodded telling Ray that she was right without speaking.

"Okay here", he collected up two pieces of bread that was plain, put them in front of her and patted them. "You can eat the bread, kay", and continued what he was doing.

"I'm not hungry", she stated.

He nodded thinking she was missing out, "Kay well Robbie, Ally and I are going to be eating peanut butter sandwiches". He looked up at me, "Want jelly on this sandwich?".

I shook my head my stomach beginning to feel a little uneasy, "I'm not hungry either".

Starting to loose his patience he turned to the only one left, "Robbie?".

He shrugged. "Not hungry", he mumbled.

"None of you are hungry?", we shook our heads to confirm it. "Okay, okay. That's fine", he began collecting up every single piece of bread that he'd set out for us angrily, it obviously wasn't fine. He aggressively threw the bread with the peanut butter on that he'd only just picked up, at the window. It hit with a _clang _and stuck. The rest of the bread in his hand he threw into the sink then rested his hands on the side of it trying to think of what to do next. As he looked into the distance I saw the piece that was stuck to the window slowly slip down which was a funny site to me because it reminded me of something out of a cartoon, I wanted to laugh but it wasn't the right time so I hid my laugh back behind the smile that had possessed my face. "Eve…Everybody just relax okay. We're here now, we're safe, and we're staying. In the morning your mom and Tim are going to be here and everything's going to be fine, okay. Okay", he sounded as if he was trying to convince himself more than us. He turned back to us finally able to pull himself together, "Now go grab your covers and pillows and we're head down to the basement to grab some very much needed sleep".

We did as we were told and got off our stalls. I didn't know what to do so I just followed them up the stairs with Ray very much on our tail. Rachel walked into her room and Robbie walked into his. Robbie soon came out and tossed a pillow and blanket at his dad who quickly caught it. He walked over to me handing me a pillow and a duvet that looked like his. "What about yours?". I asked him.

Answering my question he called to Rach, "Rach! Get me a spare pillow and quilt please?".

"Okay", her voice called back from inside her room. He turned back to me and gave me a satisfied smile. Smooth, I thought.

Soon enough she came out with two quilts and pillows. Robbie took the quilts from her thinking it was a little blinding to walk down the stairs like that for a girl her age. Ray grinned, "Down to the basement we go".

As we walked down the stairs and into the basement Rachel wondered out loud, "If everything's fine, why do we have to sleep in the basement? We've got perfectly good beds".

Ray thought of something she might like to hear but also joking around at the same time trying to lighten the mood, "Ey its like a slumber party"

"What are you afraid's gonna happen to us?", Robbie asked as Ray looked about and walked into the gym side of it.

"Nice basement", Ray admired. I suddenly felt awkward and looked at the ground, jumping on one foot to the next as Robbie and Rachel looked about the basement.

"I want to sleep in my bed", Rachel declared. "Got back problems". Geesh, I thought, she seemed like a sweet girl but she sure had a lot of health issues.

Ray looked at her awkwardly probably thinking the same thing as me. Thinking for a second he said, "okay well eh, You know on the Weather Channel when there's a tornado, and they tell you to go to the basement for safety? It's like that".

Rachel quickly cut in with a worried expression on her face, "There's going to be tornados?".

Getting fed up with her asking question he turned to her, "Rachel, hey", he bent forward so he was her level and looking at her straight in the eyes, "No more talking".

Ray repeated what he was saying backing away to get himself somewhere to sleep as Robbie took matters into his own hands.

He put the cap that had been on his head this whole time onto her head and twisted it so it was back-to-front. "Come with me Rach, let's go to the fort".

As Robbie ushered her over to the place under the stairs where there were blankets laid out Rachel said to her father, "Could you be a little nicer to me? God". As Rachel and Robbie laid there stuff out Rachel ushered me over as I was just standing there awkwardly not knowing what to do with myself. She patted the spare space next to her nearer the wooden beams and smiled, "Come sleep next to me Ally".

Robbie laughed and shook his head as I made my way over, "You sure she'd like that with your wriggling?".

Rachel frowned, "Yes".

Before anything else could happen I cut in, "Of course, I'd love to". While I was setting my pillow and duvet, technically Robbie's duvet out, Rachel and Robbie started doing their 'Love yous' which kinda made me sad because I couldn't do that anymore, I didn't have nobody to love with both my parents gone and all my friends most likely dead.

I heard a _click_ as the light switched off and I took that as my cue to lay down. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep, trying to make myself fall into a deep slumber but my body wasn't having any of it so I gave up. I opened my eyes and looked at the staircase above me listening to Ray's light snores and Rachel's shallow breathing.

Why did it have to be like this? Why did that thing have to come out of the ground and take my dad? We could have been so happy right now, me chatting and joking as another ridiculous comedian who thought they were funny came on tv, my dad laughing at my side pizza in his hand saying how he could do better funny voices than these lot any day and actually demonstrating them for me which would always make me go into a fit of laughter. Yeah, we did have our issues and our problems but me and my dad were a pretty happy family, before and after my mom died. I was honestly going to miss him.

"Al. Ally", I heard someone whisper hushed from beside me. "Are you awake?".

"Yeah", I whispered back. "I can't sleep".

"Me neither", he replied. I turned over to face him to get a better look of him in the dark, he was doing the same. Robbie was looking at me with intense eyes. "You alright?".

"I'm alright considering, I guess. You?".

"I'm fine…considering", he added cracking a smile. "I just have this feeling that I can't get off my chest. I feel like with all this that there's more to come, I don't know what, I just have a feeling", he furrowed his eyebrows.

Interested I began questioning him, "What kind of feeling? Can you feel it deep down in your gut?". He nodded. "I'm not gonna lie to you, I honestly think this is the end of our little adventure. I think it was just a terrorist that attacked our town and everything will be fine in the morning. The police will have caught the bad guys, we'll be able to rebuild the town and everything will be fine. I don't think its aliens, just people. People who don't have nothing better to do with their lives than frighten people. I mean look, it hasn't hit here has it? I don't think its anything". Oh but I was so wrong.

Robbie wrinkled up his nose. "I don't believe any of that for one second. Before it all started in that town I was flicking through the stations and on every channel there was some news reporter saying about these hits in Europe. I didn't think anything of it at the time but now I think that maybe the whole world is under attack by whatever these things are. They can't be terrorists since they're destroying the whole world. Nobody, even if they wished it, could have that kind of power".

I took what he said in for a moment as my eyes started to become heavy, "True. I guess we'll just have to wait until the morning. Maybe they've decided to stop now since they've destroyed almost everywhere". I rolled over and turned my back to him and closed my eyes. "Night Robbie".

"Night Ally", he said before I heard him shuffling. After that I don't remember much more as I was out like a light.

What woke me up was the branches scratching against the window, the irritating with a tad of creepy sound awoke me from my slumber. I knew then that something wasn't right. The wind began to get more and more harsher making the branches scratch quicker. One flash of lightning, no noise. Two flashes of lightning and again, no noise. Oh god it was happening again. Three, four. I jumped up realising this was no storm. Ray dived upwards from his seat as the lightning began making noise and I'm guessing, startled him out of his sleep. Robbie jumped upwards next only this time I noticed he'd moved his position since I was last awake to nearer Ray. We continued to watch in silence, all heavily breathing trying to determine what was going to happen next as the lightning kept coming again and again. Rachel slowly got up from beside me and grabbed my hand. I looked down at her, saying nothing before continuing to watch. "Is the lightning back?", Rachel asked to no one in particular, just wanting an answer.

"No", Ray breathed out. "This is something else". Suddenly a squeal of what sounded like an engine came from the other side of the room making us all immediately turn our bodies facing the other direction. Everything began shaking, even the ground like we were having an earthquake but the thing was, it didn't feel like your normal earthquake. The noise startled Rachel, making her run pulling me behind her as she ran to Robbie. She let go of my hands and she clambered into Robbie's arms, letting out a tiny scream. I wrapped my arms around myself not knowing what to expect.

As the ground shaked more, knocking things off of the sides and the sound of the squealing got louder I grew afraid. Pulling Rachel with him Robbie got closer to Ray. I decided it was best that I got close too so maybe if worst came to worse we could protect each other. "Ah", Robbie yelled. "What's that sound?".

Ray shouted over the noise, "I've never heard that before".

Alerted Rachel screamed, "Is it them? Is it them?".

Joining in I yelled, "This can't be humans".

The lightning began to become increasingly intense as did the sound. Finally realising we were all in danger if we stayed any longer Ray yelled quickly, "We gotta go". He turned to Robbie, us all crouching as if the house was going to collapse on us any minute and honestly, it wouldn't have surprised me if it had. "Where do we go? Robbie, this is your house, where do we go?". Robbie runs to the furnace room and opens the door, pushing Rachel in. I was still too in shock that this was happening all over again to do anything, I wanted to but my body wouldn't respond. Robbie runs to get Ray, grabbing his jacket and pulling him. "Wait, wait, wait", he called as he picked up something.

Robbie pushed Ray inside and looked back at me from the doorway, "Come on Ally. What are you waiting for?". I still couldn't move. Noticing my mouth gaping and my extremely pale white skin Robbie ran for me, grabbing my hand and running me over to the room. We were almost there as the window exploded, glass shattering everywhere. Robbie yelled in fright as I screamed.

We continued running as a fireball came through the room and almost hit us just as we ran into the room. Ray was waiting on the other side yelling, he pushed the door closed as we passed through sprinting to Rachel before the fire could come in. The fireball framed the doorway and highlighting it for a couple of seconds before he blocked everything out and closed the door. I watched with wide eyes as me, Rachel and Robbie clung onto each other for our lives. Suddenly Everything went black. We listened to the noise continuing to go on outside. I thought of what dead fried meat I would be right now if Robbie hadn't have came back for me…or just say none of us had woken up. The thought scared me, I wasn't sure even now that we were still alive. Reading my thoughts Rachel whispered, "Are we still alive?". No one responded, just listening intensely to the frightening sounds of debris being thrown all over the place outside of the metal door.


	4. The morning after

Chapter 4 - the day after

After everything outside seemed to have come to a halt and quietened down, we'd all slid down the wall and fell asleep. Everyone except me that is. I couldn't sleep, I was too frightened that one of those machines would come and I'd never wake up again. I brought my knees up to my chest, shaking a little and cried as silently as I could. I had nothing, no one. Except Robbie that is, but who's to say he's going to stick around after all this is over? Not me that's for sure. Friends always get tired of me, no idea why they just do.

Despite trying to cry quietly a sob or two escaped my lips. I didn't notice the person beside me wake up, stare at me for a few seconds before leaning out to touch me. I felt a hand on my bare arm making me jump. I looked up in shock to find the one and only, Robbie Ferrier looking straight at me with concern. "Sorry I didn't mean to wake you", I mumbled.

He smiled weakly. "You didn't, don't worry", shaking his head so his hair fell in front of his eyes. I could tell I had but I think he was saying this just to make me feel better. Scuffling his hair back into place with the palm of his hand, he cocked his head to the side and looked at me with his pale green eyes; it sort of reminded me of a puppy dog. "So what's up?".

I pointed upwards. "The ceiling", I joked, trying to release the tension a little. I wasn't in the mood to joke but with the day we all had had I thought it certainly was needed.

He smiled slightly at my lame-ass attempt at a joke. "No, seriously".

I coughed awkwardly, covering my mouth with my hand. "Nothing, I'm fine", I lied.

He raised his eyebrows. "You don't look fine". He pointed at me, "See, you've still got a tear on your cheek".

Embarrassed I quickly wiped it off. "Oh okay, you caught me", I smiled. Suddenly that smile was gone as my thoughts consumed my brain once again. "Its nothing big really, I'm just having a hard time coping with everything that's going on".

"I could understand that. I'm having a hard time taking it all in as well. It must be much harder for you though since you lost a parent in all…", he drifted trying to put it nicely which I thought was sweet. I nodded sadly, my head still hanging. "Look I don't usually do this but you seem like you need some comfort right now, do you want to come sleep over here with me and Rachel?".

I looked up at him with a curious expression, "Are you sure?".

He nodded, "Of course". I didn't question him after that as he was right, I was in need of a friend right now. I shuffled over to him, I was going to sleep against the wall but he put his arms around my shoulders and pulled me towards him. Again I didn't question, it was much more comfy anyway. I leaned my head on his shoulder and he rest his head on mine. I put my arm on Rachel's and the other I put behind Robbie.

"How about we try and get some shut eye, huh?", I suggested. "If we have another day like today then I really think we should build up our energy". I felt his head rub against the top of mine as he nodded. We didn't say another word after that, we both fell asleep uneasily still on our highest alert.

Before I knew it I was getting roughly shaken awake. It felt like I'd only just gone to sleep a few seconds ago. I slowly fluttered my eyes open to find Ray bending over right in front of me with Rachel beside me. "What time is it?", I asked groggily wiping my eyes, trying to get rid of any of the grunge that might have gotten there.

"Doesn't matter. We gotta go", he hurriedly said turning away from me to wake up Robbie. Now he was out of my view I saw sunlight streaming in through the wide open door that we had to run through last night. That's not right, I shouldn't be seeing that much sun coming from just one room. It felt like I was at the front door of the house about to go outside.

A hand waving in front of my face broke me out of my thoughts. I looked up to see Robbie holding out a hand for me. I instantly took it and he got me up. Our attention went to Rachel and Ray immediately. He stood a little crouched down in front of her. "You keep your eyes only on me, you understand?", she looked up at him not knowing what was coming and nodded. "Don't look down, don't look around me-", he got his jacket on and got it so it fitted comfortably. "I'm taking you to the car, you're gonna wanna look around but you're not going to are you?". Again she shook her head. With no expression on his face he said, "good", before lifting her up into a bridal carry, her arms wrapping themselves quickly around his neck so she knew she wouldn't fall. We didn't say anything else and made our way into the room we were in before the second machine hit. I gasped, everything was black and spread everywhere. Insulation had been ripped down from the ceiling and some of it was still hanging there. If I thought that this was the worst of it I was sorely mistaken. As we clambered up the stairs, stepping over things in our way, here came the big reveal; the whole front part and top half of the building had been ripped off and there right in front of the building laid a plane which had obviously come crashing down during the storm. The only part of the house that was still standing was the two back walls, the stairs and maybe a little bit of the upstairs landing. Good thing we didn't do as Rachel said and slept in their bed otherwise we'd have been burnt to crisp. I couldn't help but think who had gone to sleep that night not knowing what was about to hit them and they hadn't of woken up.

Ray was whispering Rachel words of encouragement telling her how good she was doing and all that, saying a little something about going straight to Boston or something like that. I wasn't really listening, I was too caught up in my own thoughts. What had once been a beautiful area was now destroyed like most of the planet. Damn aliens, if that's what they were. I wasn't paying attention, I continued to follow Ray and Rachel. It was only as we were about to get into the car, which strangely hadn't been destroyed along with everything else, that I noticed Robbie hadn't followed us. I looked around me rapidly trying to find him. I soon found him a little away from the vehicle, looking into the distance with his hands on his head. I bet he couldn't believe it neither. Before Ray could reverse I jumped out the car running over to Robbie and began pulling on his jacket to try and steer him over to where Ray was now beside us. He wouldn't budge. It was then Ray began yelling in panic, "Robbie get in". Again, nothing. "Robbie get in!".

"Why are you yelling?", Rachel asked in fright, still not knowing what was happening. I didn't blame Ray really, trying to hide Rachel from seeing all this. He wanted her to keep her innocence as long as he could and not have her scarred for life. Her eyes were much too delicate to see any of this.

"Robbie, please", I pleaded still pulling with all my might. What can I say? I'm a weak girl. His upper body snapped in our direction, him bringing his arms back down to his side. He looked down at me for a slight second before looking up and where his sister and father were currently waiting.

"Get in", Ray instructed one last time, loosing his patience with his oldest a little. Finally getting the message Robbie ran towards the car, myself in toe. He opened the door and gestured for me to get in first which I did so I was squeezed between Ray and Robbie. As soon as the door was closed Ray took off, us all leaving behind this place that had brought Rachel and Robbie such happy memories for so many years, forever.

Once we were out of the area Rachel got off Ray's lap and onto mine in the middle, leaning against me to the side so I could still see out the front windshield. I had no idea why she did it but it wasn't like I minded anyways. Was she really that comfortable with me already?

Nothing was said until we got a little way into the country lanes. I continued to stare out the front window absorbed in my thoughts. Ray took a sharp turn right, tires screeching which seemed to grab Robbie's attention. "Why the hell are we on the turn-pike?", Robbie asked fiddling with the buttons to see if he could find a radio station but all he got back was static.

"Because I don't anybody to see that we've got a working car. We sail along the Hudson till we find an open bridge or ferry then we're gonna cross the Hudson. We'll take the back roads, cross Connecticut, all the way to Boston", Ray stated his plan, fiddling with the map that was spread across the steering-wheel, trying to figure out where in the hell he was going.

"Where is everybody?", Rach asked looking around.

Not paying attention to the road and still looking at the map he answered, "I don't know. Running, hiding; hiding in their basements-".

Robbie cut in, "If we had any balls we'd go back and find one of those things and kill it".

My head snapped towards him, "Don't you understand? It's too dangerous. We could die!", I exclaimed. He shrugged, not really caring. I scoffed in annoyance not saying what I really wanted to say since I didn't want to start an argument just yet.

Ray screwed up the map into a ball and placed it down beside him. "She's right. Let's just let me make the big decisions okay?", his attention finally back on the road.

"What d'you mean, never Ray?", he carried on a little bit more to the point where even Rachel had to speak up and I had to slap his arm to try and get him to stop it.

The tension was rapidly growing until Ray had to blow up. "Okay, hey. Enough of the Ray SHIT alright?", him raising his voice made us three shut our mouths firmly tight. "It's dad. Sir-".

"Don't fight", Rach pleaded to which I hugged her closer.

"-Or if you want Mr Ferrier. It sounds a little weird to me but you decide".

I closed my eyes tight expecting more. I was never one for fights. But to my surprise Rachel addressed her father. "Dad". I peaked one eye open a little bit.

"Yes Rachel?", he answered in the calmest voice possible. Knowing that it was now possibly over I opened my eyes fully and let out some breath I didn't even realise I had been holding.

"I've gotta go to the bathroom", she stated.

"Really?", he asked knowing that now wasn't really the time. She simply nodded, looking out into the distance taking in the nicest surroundings we'd all seen in a long time.

Soon we were pulling over near a field with a fence which looked like it used to be a farm before the owners abandoned the place just like every other person in this world. Before Ray had even stopped Rachel and Robbie opened their doors to get out and do their business. Ray grabbed Robbie's jacket before he could run off. The cry of Robbie pleading with a "let go" grabbed her attention and as for me, I was already intensely watching the family interacting.

"Not so fast", Ray repeated a couple of times to get his children to shut up and have all eyes on him. He quickly took a glance at all three of us to make sure we were listening before he carried on. "There's two things we've got to watch out for, and the second is people who might want our car". I nodded understanding since it made sense to me. We was most likely one of the very few who had transport in the world and we could get a quick get away if anything decided to happen. The thing with the modern world is people have begun to get lazy. We take the easy way out, for example driving instead of running or walking. We had to snap out of that and maybe this invasion could be our wake up call.

"There's nobody around", Robbie whined thinking Ray was being stupid.

"I gotta go", Rach said hurriedly probably busting by this time. She hopped out of the car with Robbie following closely behind her.

After Robbie got out he turned back hands leaning on the top of the door frame as he peered in and looked directly at me. "You coming?".

Now that I thought about it I did need to go to the toilet. That and when is most likely the next possible chance I'd get to go to the bathroom in peace so I nodded my head once at him, getting out the door Rachel had just exit moments before.

I didn't look back as I ran towards the woods, I heard some shouting between Rachel and Ray but didn't pay attention as I was thinking about my bladder more than anything else at this moment in time. As I peed where no one else could see me I wished I was a guy, in this respect they had it so much easier; all they had to do was pull it out and with us females we had to do a lot of fiddling with clothing and squat which is probably the most uncomfortable position any human should come across. Too much information right? Well I'm just voicing my opinions and thoughts, this stuff happens and we've all thought it at one point in our lives.

When I made my way back to the car to see them all apart from Rachel had gathered at the entrance of the tree. Ray looked out worriedly toward the direction Rach had head off. Just as I stopped moving Ray head off. "Where you going?", I called out.

He turned around walking backwards. "I'm going to find Rach, I have a feeling somethings not right". Then he carried on his way.

"If you catch her doing her business shes gonna be pissed", Robbie shouted across the field so Ray could hear him. Ray waved him off dismissing his son.

Me and Robbie stood leaning against some trees waiting for Ray and Rachel to appear in the distant. "So you doing okay?", Robbie asked after about a minute of an awkward silence.

I looked over at him. "I'm doing absolutely fine considering. You?".

He shrugged, "I'm okay. Been better but okay". Then the awkward silence came over us once again, to say the least I felt uncomfortable.

I noticed two little specks running toward us. "There they are", I pointed. Robbie didn't answer so I turned to look at him. His attention was on something else. In the distance I could see what looked like Army trucks, I could hear the rumble of the engine as they got closer. When they got so close that you could just put your hand out and touch the steel of the frame Robbie started running towards them. I had no idea what he was going to do so I followed him fearing the worst. "Robbie, no!", I yelled running behind him trying to catch up with him. Despite getting splashed by puddles Robbie bellowed at them to let him on because he wanted to go with them. They stared at him blankly having no intention of following his wishes.

Since Ray and Rachel were back now I thought that it wasn't my business to intervene as I could sense a family moment about to happen so I got in the car and sat there silently watching the scene before me unfold. Ray began shouting at him but I couldn't hear a word of it because of all the noise. Robbie didn't pay him the slightest attention. I tuned in as the engines began to become a background noise, "There's nothing living in that direction Robbie!".

Robbie swung around to face his father, "What do you care? You never gave a _shit_ before, you never gave a shit", he yelled trying to walk off.

"Okay hard-ass whats your plan huh? You're in charge now you tell me what we're doing".

Robbie aggressively pointed in the direction the multiple army trucks were going. "We catch up with these soldiers and we-", his voice turned into a mumble as noise began to take over again.

I got out of the car and made my way towards Rachel who was watching this entire thing with tears in her eyes. "Its going to be alright you know?", I started making her jump.

She looked up at me, "How do you know?".

I shrugged, "Ever heard of the saying 'its got to get worse before it gets better'?".

"I don't think its like that this time. Its always going to be like this isn't it? A battle against the world", she said timidly.

I crouched down to her level, "I'm not going to lie to you, I don't know. But for now we've still got each other, we're all alive and to me that's all that matters. You need to be strong, can you do that for me?". She nodded a tear escaping her eye and running down her cheek, I caught it with my thumb and wiped it away. "Come here", I said softly to this poor broken girl pulling her into a hug. We embraced like that for about twenty seconds before pulling away.

"Look how they're talking to each other, it makes me so mad. All I want is for us to be a happy family again. Robbies even thinking about leaving me", she said through gritted teeth. Out of the blue she took off in Robbie's direction.

"Rach", I warned. "What are you going to do?".

She ignored me and carried on. "Robbie", she screeched pushing him multiple times. "Where are you trying to go? What are you trying to do? Who's going to take care of me if you go". Realising his sister needed him more than ever during this difficult time he picked her up and hugged her with all his might.

As I watched them it was then I realised I was never going to have that again. All my family were gone; dead or their whereabouts were unknown. I was never going to have someone love and care for me so much that they'd drop everything they were doing just to make me happy again…ever.

Robbie strided towards me still with Rachel in his arms. I didn't notice until now but I was crying and he obvious noticed. Balancing Rachel in a one armed hug, he used his other arm to put it around my shoulders and pull me to him. "It's okay", he whispered to the both of us as I wrapped my own arms around his waist enjoying the comfort I was receiving. "I'm not going anywhere, not without the people who need me most". We didn't say anything as we walked slowly back to the car with Ray watching our embrace a few feet away with envy. We didn't need to say anything, we had each other and that's all we needed right now.


	5. Car fight

Chapter 5 - Car fight

A few hours later and we were all completely silent wrapped in our thoughts. Personally I was daydreaming about the good old days when it was just me, my mum and my dad; there were so many good memories, things are just too complicated these day especially now. Rachel was asleep which I couldn't blame her really, it was a boring journey and she needed her sleep as we didn't get any in comfort last night.

We had the radio in the background but since these things had wiped out everything including signal it was just a boring voice giving us a message that not even I could be bothered to listen to. Ray looked around at me in the back and then to Robbie before turning the radio completely off. "I've got to close me eyes, why don't one of you drive for a bit?".

"I don't have a licence", Robbie replied back dully.

I replied the same, not in the mood from the earlier events. "Me neither".

"Since when has that stopped you?", Ray tried to joke to Robbie but failed.

Robbie turned around to him now interested. "Seriously?", he squeaked with excitement of getting permission off his dad.

"Ya-huh", Ray smiled weakly.

Robbie nodded frantically, "Okay, I'll do it". Almost instantly we stopped and they swapped positions. Ray was out like a light.

Feeling that was my queue to talk I leaned forward in-between the two seats. "Are you scared?", I asked curiously.

"Of what?", he questioned keeping his eyes straight on the road so he didn't screw anything up and have Ray get mad at him, that's the thing he least wanted.

"Of all this. Of what might happen to us".

He shrugged, "I guess. I don't care what happens as long as we all survive and we get to Boston".

I chuckled, "You sounded so much like your dad then".

"Don't say that. I don't want to be anything like him", he stated though gritted teeth.

I gasped in shock at his sudden anger towards his father, "Seriously? Why do you hate him so much? He's not so bad".

"Ally have you had a dad there with you through everything?". I nodded. "Exactly then you wouldn't understand".

I grabbed a hold of the sleeve of his jacket making him quickly look round at me with a questionable face that wanted answers for my actions. "Then tell me", I pleaded. "Make me understand".

He grunted, "Fine. I just feel like he was never there and he never even tried with me and Rach. He acts like he doesn't care about us and doesn't love us at all. Like we're the things the furthest away from his mind. He never makes an effort, ever".

"He does love and care about you both a lot. I have no idea where you got that thought from that he didn't. I've seen the way he looks at you both and makes sure you are both safe. I don't know about the rest since I haven't been in your lives that long but I can definitely tell you he does love you, don't you ever think the opposite", I preached.

"If he loves us _so_ much then why doesn't he put any effort in?", he asked bitterness still in his voice.

I shrugged. "I don't know. All I can advise you is give him some time, he'll come around. I swear to you he will".

"Not gonna lie, I can't be asked to spill my emotions to you right now. Can't we talk about something happy?".

"If you want. What'd do you want to talk about?".

He reached up down to where my hand was and put his hand on mine. "Let's start with you. Tell me your most embarrassing moments, your favourite memories, anything. You seem like an interesting character". And so I did, I told him everything he wanted to hear with him giving me some stories of him in return. Each story we both told had something to it that made us cry with laughter every time. We were laughing so hard and so much I don't know how we didn't wake up the sleepy heads; Ray and Rachel. From the two day I'd spent with the Ferriers I'd noticed something; I liked spending time and getting to know Robbie. He had everything I liked in a man; he was funny, charming, cared about those he loved the most and not to mention he was handsome. I think he was misunderstood. When you look at him first of all you think he's like the rest of them but he's really not, he's the complete opposite.

About an hour after it had gotten dark me and Robbie were still laughing, joking and just generally having a good time; Rachel had since woken up but decided not to say anything even though we wouldn't have minded if she had joined us. That was until we spotted people walking along the side of the road, we all went silent as we observed. They looked at us with jealously as we passed. They were in the pouring rain carrying what little they had left. You couldn't help but feel sorry for them.

Soon enough the amount of people started becoming larger and larger until we could see that the road was blocked off by these rowdy humans. Sensing that we were in deep shit I whispered, "Uh-oh".

"Ray", Robbie called realising this was his queue to get his father to wake up. He didn't stir in the slightest. "Ray", Robbie said a little louder. "Dad!", he shouted. Ray instantly bolted upright. As Ray observed what was happening just outside the car he sat a little further up, alarmed. His worst fears at this time was about to happen, just what he had been warning us about.

Just with one look they knew it was time for the more experienced driver which was Ray to get behind the wheel. The immediately swapped seats without stopping the car. People started banging on the windows for us to let them in which made me bite my nails with nervousness. "Wheres everybody going?", Rach questioned.

"I don't know Rach", Ray answered.

"But we do right?", she asked with a fear in her voice. I shuffled closer to her and wrapped my arms around her, she didn't do anything back.

"Yeah we do". Truth Ray knew as much as I knew that they were going to invade us any moment now, we just anticipating as to when. More hands beat on every possible window of the car as they caught up with us. Ray beeped the horn a couple of times to try and get them to move out the way; no such luck. It seemed there was no way out of this wave of people, well there was but we just couldn't see it since there was so many of them.

One man began trying to break the front window. "Why'd he do that?", Rachel asked scared. The man began beating it again and again. Rachel asked her question again since she wasn't answered.

"He wants a ride Rach", Ray stated. "Everybody wants a ride".

"Can we give him one?", Rach asked frantically wanting this whole thing to stop. I tightened my grip on her knowing the answer but not knowing what her reaction will be.

Instead of answering Ray instructed us, "Sit back and put on your seat belt". She didn't do it instead looking around. Noticing, Ray said once again, "Put on your seatbelt Rachel". She did exactly what he said with me still hugging her. I didn't put on my seatbelt in fear of what would happen it I took my eyes off any of these people for one ounce of a second. After they'd all done theirs Ray looked at me through the rear-view mirror. "Please Ally put on your seat belt", he pleaded. Still not obeying since I couldn't move Robbie quickly reached into the back realising what was happening with me and did it for me giving me a nervous smile as he did so. As the people pounded on the windows with faces that said it all Ray looked at them sympathetically and said, "I'm sorry, I can't. I can't, please get away from the car". Of course they weren't listening to him, they probably couldn't even hear him. Not only that but it was hundred of people again the four of us, you can only guess who won; that's right, they did.

As things started to get more dramatic Rachel pushed me off of her and started doing that thing she does to calm her down when she gets claustrophobic. There was loads of shouting from both inside the car and out, to be honest it was started to get scary. That was the end of it for me when someone threw something at the car which made a loud shattering noise as the wind-screen cracked, I knew it was happening and we were about to be attacked. I joined Rachel and screamed. Ray tried speeding to get through these people but a lady with a baby stood in our way. Ray tried swerving to try and avoid her which he did but instead we crashed right into a pole. We couldn't move. Now we were really doomed.

Everyone in sight closed in on us; banging on the windows and shaking the car back and forth. "Are you okay?", Ray tried to ask me and Rachel but before we could answer a man with a crowbar took a run at car and smashed the window on Rachel's side to smithereens. Rach shuffled in my direction. My window was now smashed and somebody outside began pulling on my hair, trying to pull me out the car. I tried wrestling them off but they were too strong. Pairs of hands got into my side of the car, grabbing hold of where they could on me and began pulling me out of the car. Robbie reached through the back, grabbing onto my leg to try and keep me in the car as he smacked away hands that were trying to grab at him. I screamed continuously thinking this was the end for me and that I was going to die. Robbie let go of me when they opened up his car door, dragging him out and into the crowd. Now with no other weight keeping me in the car they freely got me out of the car through the window, me scratching my bare back on the glass as my t-shirt rode up. They eventually got me and into the crowd. They went psycho on my ass. I got an elbow in my eye, a punch so hard on the nose that I think I heard my nose crack and I could tell it was bleeding, someone else drug their nails down my cheek, I got a kick to the stomach making me hunch over, and a baseball bat to the leg. I tried to fight back but they were so much stronger than me. I thought it was never going to stop until I heard the _bang bang_ of a gun. The commotion suddenly came to a holt. People still had a hold of me by my clothes and refused to let go as they watched Ray shout instructions with the gun in his hand. Then after a few commands from Ray and he got Robbie back, came those words I wanted to hear. "Dad, where's Ally?", Robbie questioned.

Then realising I wasn't there Ray motioned the gun around yelling, "Where's the girl? I WANT THE GIRL!". When they realised it was me he was after, the crowd let go of me and pushed me forward until I eventually crumpled to the ground with the wind knocked out of me as I got to the front and in vision for the people I was with. Robbie ran over to me with blood running out of his nose much like myself pulling me up and dragging me over to where Ray stood. Not realising it we loosely had our arms around each other's waists as we stood there, daring to not move as a guy snuck behind Ray putting a gun to his head. Rachel screamed to warn her dad. "Okay man now listen", the guy with the other gun started. "Put down the gun, I'm taking the car".

"My daughters in the car", Ray stated sounding just as scared as I felt.

The guy repeated himself and so did Ray. "PUT DOWN THE GODDAMN GUN", the man bellowed slowly loosing his marbles. Startled Ray dropped the gun to the floor instantly.

They both repeated themselves again and again until the man finally realised all Ray wanted was Rachel, with some heart still left in him the man agreed, the gun still pointed directly at Ray's head. They both shuffled around so it stayed like that as Ray got Rachel out the car and into his arms. "Ally, Robbie", Ray called over to us signalling for us to come over to him with his head. Scared out of our wits we let go of each other, instead taking each other's hands and ran over to Ray. At least one thing was looking up for us, we were all together once again. But on the downside we were soaked because it was pouring down. The guy with the gun did as he said and tried taking the car but he got mobbed just like we did.

Trying to take the attention away from us we slowly backed out and away from the crowd. Me and Robbie still hand-in-hand we went into a diner to calm ourselves down. We needed to feel safe again even if it was for just a minute. I slid in the seat first, Robbie after me and Ray still holding Rach opposite us. I grabbed the nearest napkin, not caring anymore and began trying to clean my nose up. Two loud and sudden gun shots sounded just outside the diner. Rachel screeched as I whipped my head around to see what was happening. _BANG, _there's another one. Another _BANG_ followed by a heart-wrenching scream was enough for me and Rachel apparently. She ran to Robbie, clutching onto him as I buried my face into the back of the seat silently crying. I heard some sniffing coming from all around our table, looks like we were all crying. We were just like everyone else now, done for. I wanted to go home and for everything to be the same again but it never will be, not with this much destruction.

That and its funny how when put in a life-death situation people go nuts. They don't care who gets killed or hurt, its all about themselves and their fight for survival. Nobody cares anymore.


	6. Goodbye for now

Chapter 6 - Goodbye for now

Hours later we were walking down the road towards the Ferry to take us to Boston. I'd lost track of what time it was, all I knew is that it was dark. The pouring down rain that we had earlier had turned into light snow. I was exhausted, everyone was. I would have complain about my sore feet but there was no use, we couldn't stop anywhere since we were trying to get away from these things not allow them to get closer.

People walking along with the crowd were holding up posters and anything to get their missing ones heard. There was also a bulletin board covered in pictures, there wasn't one ounce of space that was spare. I really doubted they'd ever see their loved ones again which saddened me I always like everyone to have a happy ending.

I began to tune into the murmurs of other citizens walking. They all had theories, rumours really; just what they'd heard. Some were saying Europe didn't have any of this and we had it the worst, others were saying Europe got it the worst. Me? I believed we all had it the same amount and it was as bad as this all over the world. But none of us could really validate our claims, we had no phones, no internet; nothing electrical.

At first me, Robbie, Rachel and Ray all walked hand-in-hand until Rachel couldn't walk no longer and who could blame her, she was only young so Ray carried her. "Looks like the powers still on here", Rachel stated. Even a little girl knew what this meant, the place hadn't been hit by these things yet but it was only a matter of time. That girl is one smart cookie, she'll go far.

"Yeah, yeah. Powers still on", Ray said out of breath putting Rachel back down on the ground because he couldn't handle it. "That's cos nothing bad's come out the ground". I leaned forward to look at Ray, "But its only a matter of time right?". Ray nodded at me taking Rachel's hand once again. "Right. That's why we gotta keep moving". And we did, we kept moving until a barrier came down at the train crossing right in front of us. Ray put out his arms in front of all three of us children to stop us going any further and getting hit by this train. My eyes widened as I saw the train. It whooshed past us fire coming out of every possible window only meaning one thing, these things were near. We all watched it silently, our mouths agape, not believing this was happening. Eventually the train passed leaving tiny bits of floating debris behind. The barrier went up and we carried on our journey. Ray held his daughter against his body while he put an arm around his son. I still had a hold of Robbie's hand not daring to let go in case I got lost in the sea of people when I felt Ray's hand reach over Robbie's shoulder to where I was and stoke my hair in comfort I think. I smiled, I wasn't one of Ray's kids but at this moment he was treating and caring for me exactly like I was one, keeping me close and I appreciated that. At least I knew someone cared.

Because of the train being on fire and knowing that these machines were near we rushed to the boat. There was slow and peaceful songs on the speaker to keep I calm I think as we quickened our pace. We were close to the ferry now so we would get there in time and hopefully get to Boston and get through this tough time. I grinned and nudge Robbie as we got near, we still had a chance. Robbie looked down at me. "We're gonna make it", I whispered to Robbie the happiest I'd been since this whole episode started. Robbie grinned back at me putting his arm around my shoulders and pulling me into a side hug, kissing the top of my head. I put my arm nearest him around his waist in return and we walked like that. A lady's voice calling Ray made us turn around and stop. "Cheryl?", Ray said in disbelief.

"Yeah", she answered taking him a full-on hug so pleased to see a face she recognised. "Oh my gosh, are these your kids?".

He put a hand upon Rachel's shoulder as he introduced her, "Rachel".

Cheryl shook hands with Rach, "Hi I'm Cheryl". She turned to her own daughter, "Hunny this is my daughter Nora/Lora", I couldn't make out the name but it was one of the two.

Cheryl turned her attention to me and Robbie. Ray noticed and introduced us, "This is my son Robbie. And his girlfriend Ally". That wasn't exactly correct but I didn't have the heart to correct him. I guess it was easier to explain than "oh hey, this is Ally. She's a friend of the family and is coming along with us because her fathers dead and she's got no one else so that's why she's tagging along".

She shook our hands beaming, "You're one cute couple, you know that?". I blushed, we weren't even a couple and she was complimenting us. Robbie with his arms still in the same place side-hugged me once again. Butterflies began fluttering all around my stomach so much I felt like I was going to puke. I really liked him. It was inappropriate for me to like him in these circumstances like this so I didn't say anything and tried to hide it but I think Ray could see past it.

Ray and Cheryl began to catch up but something else caught my attention. The seagulls were all sqwaching and flying away all in another direction. I nudged Robbie to make him look at me. When he did I pointed upwards towards the seagulls, "Look". And he did, he gasped when he saw what I had been referring to.

We whipped around to see Rachel looking at something in the distance. "Trees are funny", she mumbled. It was then I saw what she was on about. The tops of some trees were swaying, some even being knocked over. The thing was that there was no wind and even if the breeze was making them sway, they all would be and not just one or two and slowly but surely getting closer to where we were.

Slowly the machine began to come into view until it was in full view, standing on top of the hill looking around at all this fresh meat it could kill. That horrible horn sounded making everyone turn around and go on full alert. If we didn't get out of here right this minute we were positively going to die. As soon as the horn stopped everybody and I mean everybody started running, not caring who they hurt or bashed just to get themselves and their families safe. Robbie removed his arm from my shoulder and took my hand as we ran at full speed. Ray had Rachel in his arms because her tiny legs wouldn't be able to keep up with us and she would either get lost or get trampled. Cheryl and Lora/Nora was running right behind us, Ray kept looking back to make sure they were still with us.

One machine became two as we pelted full speed. They began trying to take the boat's ramp off and not let anybody through getting the army to try and keep us at bay but that wasn't going to happen. It was 20 army guys against thousands of people. It was obvious who was going to win eventually.

Ray tried to beg the army guys to let us through but nothing would work. "Listen to me there's four of us". As he remembered the other two that were now accompanying us he corrected himself, "No, six. There's only six of us". They yelled at us there was no more room.

As I was getting pushed into Robbie I stood on my tip-toes to look over onto the boat. There was loads of room, what were they on about? "That's a lie", I yelled back. "There's plenty more room. There's room for at least a hundred more". Even though shocked that a lady had talked to them in that manner they still weren't budging.

Now we had to do the only thing left, we had to break through and get onto the boats ourselves. "Stay with me", Ray instructed the five of us. I don't know how but we managed to sneak past the army. Why didn't we just do that in the first place? I saw some other army men pushing some cars off the boat and into the sea as they started to lift the drawbridge from the land to the ferry. We had to be quick or we were gonna be screwed to hell. We ran and ran until we crossed that little bridge and onto the ferry. Robbie hurriedly whacked Ray's arm to get his attention also getting mine and pointed in the direction we just came. There was Cheryl and her daughter being held back by the army guys slowly going out of sight as the draw-bridge got further and further up. "There's still room on the boat", Ray yelled repeatedly. Him yelling wasn't going to make a different, the only people that could hear him was us kids.

As the guy moved us more backwards me and Robbie stayed where we were until we heard Ray calling us. Still our hands combined, Robbie dragged me running past Ray and Rachel up some stairs to look at something. "What are you doing?", I wondered outloud.

"Those people on the bridge", he answered out of breath making me look in the direction he was looking in. "We have to save them, get them on the boat. Give them a chance to live". And he took off again me still behind him. I saw where he was coming from, I really did. We had to help enough of them across to give at least some of the people a little bit of a chance to survive.

The boat began to take off but still there was people hanging off the drawbridge. As we ran past the other two they began to shout our names. "Robbie, Ally. Get your asses back here now", was one sentence I heard Ray yell. We latched onto the bridge climbing it until we got to the top.

"Grab my hand", I said to one person latching onto the other side. They did exactly that and with all my strength I pulled him across. "You're safe now, I got you", I said to the young woman, she smiled gratefully in response. Together me and Robbie and some of the other people we'd help, helped pull over the rest of the people latching onto the other side. Really all Robbie had wanted to do this whole time was help. That's why he wanted to go with the army and attack these machines, he wanted to help. I understood that now. Really, he was born to be a hero and wanted to forfil his destiny. As we got the last person across Robbie got my attention, "Ally look". I looked at what he was looking at to see one of these machines swimming towards the boat and creating a whirlpool.

"I think somethings gonna happen. We need to get down". He nodded in agreement as we climbed down. He got down before me and lift me off the rest of the gate that I had left and safely put me on the ground. "Thanks", he smiled in return.

We made our way towards Ray and Rachel. "There's one of those things in the water", Robbie announced. "Come take a look". We walked towards the edge to get a better look of this thing, Ray still with Rach in his arms. Out of nowhere it launched out of the water making me scream in surprise. As the tripod gradually began to get taller people around us began running around manically screaming. They had nowhere to go so that was a bit of a stupid move on their parts. The machine tipped the boat to the side and we had left to do but jump in the water because that's where we'll all end up anyway. As it got tipped further and further to the side cars began coming off of them as well as people. A car in our line of direction came towards us front first. We knew it was going to hit us so personally I closed my eyes tight and braced myself for the pain. Eventually it slammed right into all four of us, sending a shooting pain right through my whole chest. I wanted to give up and cry out in pain but I couldn't, I wouldn't let that thing get to me that easily. The car slamming into us made us go under water. As I opened my eyes I saw people actually in the car screaming and banging on the windows for us to help them. We couldn't do nothing. Unexpectedly I felt something grab my hand, I looked down to see another hand and instantly recognised it as Robbie's. Robbie pointed upwards signalled that it was time to go to the surface. I just nodded still holding my breath, my lungs on fire and feeling like I wanted to die. I kicked downward and doggy-paddled under water pushing myself upwards until I was finally on the surface. I had never been so appreciative of oxygen in my life.

My first breath of fresh air since hitting the water was the best feeling ever. I panted trying to get my breath back. My body ached and I just wanted to relax but I couldn't. Almost as soon as my vision came back I saw a blade coming right towards the four of us. Robbie let go of my hand as he began swimming for his life. I did the same. We stopped for a moment to see what the tripods were doing. I heard the screams of people yelling "Help me!" as they were grabbed by this things hands and taken upwards not knowing their fate. I sure as hell didn't want that to be mine as I began swimming again the fastest I'd ever been able to, my adrenaline pumping. We swam and swam, our lungs burning and out of energy until we hit the shore. As soon as I was on the sand I collapsed, I couldn't for the life of me get up. I really wasn't as physically fit as I'd once thought.

"Robbie go and help her", Ray instructed panting as he helped Rachel along. I didn't know if he meant me or Rachel since had my head face-planted in the sand.

I felt a hand tap the top of mine which was palm-down at the side of my head. I looked up to see Robbie's concerned eyes, "Come on Al, you need to get up". I tried to do as he asked but I couldn't, my whole body felt like jelly. I didn't know what was wrong with me.

"I can't", I cried a tear coming out of my eye and rolling down my cheek. I said the only thing I could think of, I didn't want to be a dead weight. "Go on without me", I hiccupped thinking this was the end.

He shook his head viciously the water on his hair spraying in every direction. "No way. We've come this far, we're sticking together". Before I could protest he picked me up in a bridal carry and ran to catch up with the other two. I didn't know how he ran without breaking a sweat, I was too heavy for that kind of stuff. "And before you go thinking you're too heavy, you're not. I'm stronger than I look you know", he smiled briefly before the stone-faced Robbie came back. Well that was weird, it was as if he could read my mind.

Now raining heavily again they climbed up a hill. I can't say we since I was being carried. "Don't stop, don't stop", Ray motivated until we were at the top and they all just collapsed in the mud catching their breaths back. Robbie laid me beside him before doing the same. A heart-wrenching scream in the distance made me shuffle closer to Robbie as I thought that that could have been me.

We slowly sat up drenched and shivered to look at the commotion. We looked to the side to see loads of people running and three tripods come into sight as they walked over the hills. Lasers like me and Ray had first seen, began to come out of them every few seconds, dust exploding along with pieces of material as people just like you and I had been fried and had exploded to the point that they were only a scorch in the grass. This happened over and over again, my heart beating faster with each dust explosion I saw. Out of fear and having seen enough Rachel grabbed my hand tugging on me to come backwards with her so I did. My body now not feeling so numb I hid behind the tree with her hugging Rach as we walked more and more back. Almost instantly the boys had realised we'd gone and ran to catch up with us even though we were only a few feet away. Ray took Rachel off of me carrying her another few feet before ducking down low. Me and Robbie ran to them this thing's hand coming up and Robbie pelting on top of me making me go low just like Ray and Rachel had and he sheltered me. It quickly teared up the dirt right next to us and moved on, not detecting the four of us. As it went out of view a little bit Robbie got off me and we ran on down the hill, that was until Robbie stopped.

I tugged on his sleeve, wishing for him to follow the others to safety hopefully. "Come on Robbie", I pleaded through gritted teeth. "Don't stop now". But still he looked up looking fascinated by whatever he was seeing.

Curiosity got the better of me and I looked up to see what he was seeing. Clothes falling from the sky, from all the people that had been burst into dust. Dozens upon dozens of items. My grip on him loosened and I let my arms fall to my side as I become engrossed in what I saw before me. A sudden hand to the shoulder made me jump as I was pulled out of the trace I'd seemed to get myself in. "Al, Robbie, let's go", Ray quickly said pulling on our shirts. We nodded once following him. He swooped Rachel up into a bridal carry just like Robbie had done with me earlier. We were in a rush, we couldn't let her small legs slow us down. The rain now stopped we ran clothing falling down on us until dawn.

By dawn we'd reached a hill where it was the army against the machines. Explosions were going off everywhere. The light above the hill was continuous, it didn't once go away making me question what was going on, on the other side. Robbie began to walk ahead of us. "Robbie slow down", Rachel tried to instruct, her little legs not being able to keep up with him.

He didn't listen instead he looked up and began to walk faster. I ran to catch up with him. I grabbed his hand with mine. "We stick together remember?", I reminded him. He didn't say a word, didn't even look at me instead upon hearing what I just said his grip on my hand tightened telling me he understood what I meant which for some reason made my heart flutter.

"Ally, Robbie slow down", Rachel tried again. I wanted to but Robbie kept going faster to see what was on the other side of that hill and I just wanted to stay with him because now we'd spent so much time together I felt protected when I was with him and I liked that feeling.

Seeing the army trucks going down the road Robbie began to jog making me do the same. "Guys, we gotta stick together. Ally, Robbie", Ray tried to tell us. It got through to me because he'd said the exact same thing I said to Robbie only moments before. But it was no use, once Robbie had his heart set on something you couldn't stop him. He most likely now knew what was on the other side of that hill and now was his chance to do exactly what he'd wanted to do when we were at that farm where we peed. He wasn't going to stop, I knew that. Now he ran. "Robbie, Ally. We stay together. Robbie!". We only stopped when planes from above began flying so low that we thought they were going to hit us. It was then I realised what they were; army planes. Robbie's interest hit an all-time high then as he ran at full speed with his hand still had a firm grip of mine pulling me along with him. "GET BACK HERE!", Ray almost screamed when he realised what we were up to.

As we sprinted up the hill they screamed at us to stop and come back but of course we didn't. We disobeyed their wishes. At the top of the hill about to jump full in, the army guys stopped us pushing us back. Ray came running after us tackling his son to the ground. I just stood there looking at a timid Rachel. I ran over to her and hugged her. "I think this is it", I said tears escaping my eyes.

She clinged onto me, "I don't want you and Robbie to go".

"Trust me. I don't wanna either but I gotta make sure your idiot of a brother stays safe and doesn't get himself killed".

I felt her nod on my shoulder. "Please make him stay safe, you too. I don't want to loose either of you. Promise me you'll meet us at my grandparent's house in Boston?", she pleaded.

I held her at arms length and smiled as much as I could. "I promise. I'll see you Rach". I began walking away from her and over to the two troubled men.

"Bye", she waved. "I love you and my brother. Tell him for me".

I turned around walking backwards, "We love you too. And don't worry I will". I tried to muster up another smile at her before turning back around and back to my original spot.

Helicopters went over us making me more nervous. Like I said to Rachel, I didn't want to do this but I needed to keep her brother safe if this was his decision to do this and fight back. Once I got into it I'd bet I'd be good at it.

A boy about mine and Robbie's age came over to me. "You need to keep moving", he repeated to me over and over trying to drag me with him with fear in his eyes.

"I can't. My friend is over there, I'm going with him", I tried to say over and over but he wouldn't listen to me. Since he saw I wouldn't budge he retorted to picking me up and putting me over his shoulder. "Let me go", I screamed. Again, he wouldn't listen and kept running. Now more alarmed that I could get separated from all three of them I began screaming hysterically, "Help Robbie! Help!". More tears began to leak from my eyes as I saw Robbie was turned over on his stomach on the grass looking right at me as he heard my calls but Ray wouldn't let him go. As I got more and more away I realised something; I was so screwed.


	7. Surviving without you

Chapter 7 - The first couple of hours with Ray and Rachel.

As the man started to go down the hill with me still thrown over his shoulder, I began panicking seeing as Robbie and Ray were beginning to become more and more out of sight, there forth making me kick harder and knee the man in the stomach in hope that he'd let me go. No such luck, by my actions he only seemed to walk faster. "Robbie!", I screamed a few more times as loud as I could.

The guy lightly slapped my leg. "shut the hell up girl", he growled. Now the two going out of sight I gave up, going completely limp.

With what sounded like bombs going off all around me I began to think. Maybe I didn't matter as much to the Ferrier's as I'd first thought, that and maybe Robbie didn't like me at all and just led me on without even meaning to.

"Ally!", a voice bellowed that I recognised. My head shot up to see a tomato-faced Robbie coming charging towards me. His cheeks puffing inwards and his arm in a bent shape as they went back and forth by his sides wildly, he was going the fastest I'd ever seen him run in the short time that I'd known him, just to try and rescue me from this stranger. Maybe I'd gotten the wrong impression and he did really care after-all.

Seeing this sight immediately brought a smile to my face. "Robbie!", I cried back happily, ,my hands resting on the stranger's back so I could hold myself up.

Robbie raced past me and in front of the man that still had me over his shoulder, Instantly the guy pushed him out of the way, "Hey! Watch where you're going".

Determined Robbie went right back in front of the guy, "You don't understand", he rushed panting. "She's with me".I felt the guy slide me down ad someone grab my waist with their hands helping me down also who I suspected was Robbie. "Sorry mate, I didn't know", the guy answered Robbie once he'd gotten me down straight after running in the direction he was headed.

I didn't think I just hugged Robbie as tight as I could. "I was so scared that I'd lost you", I revealed.

He kissed my head keeping me close and then resting his cheek on my head, "I know, I'm sorry". Another huge _bang_ brought us back to the present. He let me go and grabbed my hand instead. "Come on", he encouraged running and dragging me along behind him. We went back up that hill and towards the soldiers.

When I realised what he was going I came to a halt and made him stop with me. I grabbed his arm with fear in my eyes, well I think there was because I was certainly feeling it. "I don't think this is such a good idea Robbie".He pulled me into a one-armed hug, "You'll be fine, trust me. We're strong". I shook my head violently, "No Robbie. I intend on getting to Boston in one piece".

"And you will", he weakly smiled a persuasive smile at me. "Please just trust me?", he begged with puppy dog eyes that I couldn't say no to.

After a little thinking I finally nodded once. "Okay, but if I die then I'm _so_ haunting your ass", I pointed an accusing finger at him menacingly.

He nodded once chuckling. He grabbed a hold of my hand once again and we raced towards no one but the sergeant himself. "Please sir, let us in. We wanna help kill these things".

The sergeant pushed him away violently, "Go away boy. This is a big man's job, not some scrawny little boy's and especially not your girlfriend's. You're going to get yourself killed!". But the thing with Robbie is that he couldn't take no for an answer. He kept harassing the poor man asking him over and over if we could join but the answer was always the same. After at least five minutes the guy had had enough, he grabbed Robbie by the front of his shirt with both of his fists, balling them up as he lifted Robbie off the ground and brought them both face-to-face. "Listen here boy. Leave. Leave now before I give you both over to these…thing, that or I kill you myself", he threatened with the most frightening voice as if he would follow-through his threats if he really had to. The man let go of Robbie letting him crumple to the ground before giving him a look of disgust and walking away back to his duties.

I ran over to Robbie to see if he was alright. "I-I think we should go", he stuttered through fear of what had just happened.

"For once I think you're right", I said giving him a hand off the ground.

We ran and ran not a clue where we were going. We ran until dusk. I had no idea how much we'd walked or ran throughout the day and to tell you the truth, I didn't want to know. I'd just make me feel the exhaustion come on more than it was already. "Robbie can we stop yet?", I begged like a child.

He looked down at me, "No. Not until we find somewhere safe to crash. I don't want these machines killing us in our sleep". I nodded not saying another word.

By the time the sun had finally set we were both struggling to stay on our feet. Just as I felt like collapsing there and then we heard some voices. "Guys, hey guys. Over here!", a few voices called. We looked in the direction of the noise to see at least 5 teenagers waving us over to what looked like a cave in the dirt big enough to fit us all in and maybe a few people more. Right now they looked like saints to me and I loved them so much.

We ran over to get to them quicker. "Thank-you so much. You have no idea how grateful we are", I smiled towards them all. Robbie nodded his head in agreement.

"Make yourself comfortable. Looks like we're going to be here for some time", one of them said. They were all round about mine and Robbie's age. As we made our way deeper into the tunnel two pairs sat down cuddling each other, it was then I realised they were couples. The other guy just sat by himself looking sad and alone which I suspect he was. I felt sorry for him but I guess he didn't want that. Not only that but I didn't know the guy, even if I wanted to like I did it would be inappropriate to comfort him.

A light tap to my leg broke me out of my thoughts and out of staring at that poor boy who I think by now was getting creeped out if he'd caught me staring. I looked down to the tapping to see Robbie now sitting on the dirt beckoning me to join him. I accepted his invitation. "You okay?", he whispered. I nodded, "Better than I have been. What about you?".

He shrugged, "I'm fine. Just can't wait to get to Boston and see my mom, Tim, Rach and even dad. I know it sounds crazy but I miss them both already". I put a hand on his leg to console him, he mustled up a small smile at my gesture. "It doesn't sound crazy at all. They're not even my family and I miss them". It was true, I did. I missed Ray's jokes and laughs when he felt that things were getting awkward, I missed Rach being a smartass all the time. I missed them like mad. I missed them more than my own deceased family. The thing with me was I let go easily. I missed Ray and Rachel because I had hope that I was going to see them in person again, my father however I wasn't going to see again until I died myself and went to heaven's gate. I hoped I didn't die soon, I didn't want to die. Not yet anyway.

"You're family now. Trust me, you are. I see how Rach already adores you like a sister and looks for comfort in you when she's scared. Usually that's me but it looks like she's got two people now other than my mom. And then there's Ray, he protects you like one of his own. And my mom I reckon she'll love you. You remind me just of her", he finished smiling now that he could let out that he could see his mother in me and was probably thinking of her and Tim right about now. I brightened up, "I do?". He nodded lightly. The happiness fading away I thought of another matter that was at hand, "What are you going to do about Ray?".

Knowing exactly what I meant by that he answered in mid-thought, "I was thinking that if Ray does get Rach to Boston as planned then he isn't so bad after all. He got us this far, didn't he? Always thought one step ahead. I think if he gets Rach to Boston then it shows that he cares and that'll be the last puzzle to the piece so that I can forgive him. Bond more and be like a regular father and son". I grinned. Finally, he'd seen sense! "Pinky promise that you will?", I asked holding out my pinky. He grinned along with me linking his pinky with mine, "Promise". I waggled a finger at him. "You know if you break this promise then that gives me full rights to cut off your pinky", I joked. "Says who?".

"Says me", I said with pride and confidence. He grinned once again. "Come 'ere", he motioned me over with his hand before opening his arms out wide to welcome me in.

I slide over to him wrapping my arms around his waist as he wrapped his around my arms. I rested my head in the crook of his neck and he leaned down to kiss my head before resting his head on mine. "Hey Robbie?". "Mmm?", he tuned I think enjoying the moment. "Will I stay with you guys once this is all over?", I asked wondering staring straight ahead at the dirt wall on the other side. "I think so. I mean, I want you to stay…", he trailed. "I want to too".

He hugged me tighter for a moment, for what I don't know. He kissed the top of my head again before instructing, "Now get some sleep, you don't know what could be ahead of us". I didn't need to be told twice, before either of us knew it I was out of this harsh world and into my own world in the land of dreams.


	8. In a bit of a pickle

Chapter 8 - Got myself in a bit more trouble

I woke up to the sound of scratching noises. It sounded like rats scratching to get out. As I came to more, the more the sound got louder. I felt something trickle down onto my nose making me twitch it. I opened an eye to see what was going on. A bright light consumed the whole space making me alert, that wasn't there before. I opened my arms alarmed to see blades digging through our tunnel and quickly getting to us.

I turned to Robbie, who was asleep beside me. I began shaking him violently. "Robbie! Get up Robbie! Come on!".

He woke up startled, looking up to me to see what was going on. I pointed and he looked in that direction. His eyes went wide, "Shit". He scrambled to get up dragging me up with him. We ran to all the others shaking them awake, then making it to the back of the tunnel.

The blades were getting closer and closer to us eventually going to scramble into pieces unless we get a move on. I tried backing myself up as small as I could to the back of tunnel, but I realised that wasn't enough. We needed to get around it or further away, seeing as getting around it wasn't an option I went for the latter one. I began digging with my hands as rapidly as I could, sweat dripping down my face with nervousness. I didn't like being on the edge of death. "What are you doing?", Robbie asked.

I panted, carrying on and not daring to look at him since I wanted to keep in focus and one moment out of it could cost me my life. "Since you're not doing anything, I'm getting further away from that thing. I'm not ready to die Robbie".

"Good idea", I heard from the side of me. He spoke up a little addressing the others and telling them about our plan, "Guys we need to get away from this machine. We can't go around it so I say we dig!". And we did, the boys kicked it with their feet caving it in a little. The tripod blades were still behind us, still catching up with us no matter how much we tried to dig away from it.

The dirt getting too much from my fingernails, they started to bleed. But I didn't care, a little blood was worth saving my life. Nevertheless the thing eventually caught up with us. Robbie and I cowered hugging each other, pushing ourselves up against the dirt wall. I guess the others were doing the same but I don't know, I couldn't see. In all honestly I didn't care or bother to look around to see what the others were doing, I was too scared and frightened.

The claw came down and closer to us, I gripped onto Robbie's arms not caring if I was hurting him. I closed my eyes tight thinking we really were done for, he hugged me closer against his chest. He put his chin on my head whispering frantically, "Please God, please. Let us live".

No matter how much time I waited tensed it didn't seem to be doing anything. Well that was until I heard the scream and cry of one of the couples. I now dug my nails into Robbie, I felt him tense against me. I peaked my eye open to see them being dragged away by the claw. I tightened my eyes as I closed my eyes once again, we really were done for. I felt my breathing getting heavier as I waited and waited for the claw to come grab Robbie and I.

I heard a yell and a cry of, "Please, no! Please!". By the time the manly voice went out of hearing range I could tell he was sobbing as he got taken. It made me sad as I knew him and his friends were definitely going die, I still didn't know my fortune just yet.

I waited and waited but nothing else happened, not even a slight scuffle. I was thinking about opening my eyes to see what was happening when a hand touched my cheek. "It's okay Al, you can open your eyes. It's gone", I heard Robbie say from right in front of me.

I opened my eyes fully looking around for any sign of the machine but nothing. "Wh-what happened? Where'd it go?", I asked looking around frantically.

"I don't know". He grabbed my hand, "But I say we get outta here before it comes back". He turned his head, when he did that I saw the other couple come into view. Whew, at least they hadn't been taken and they had a chance of surviving just like we had. I felt bad for the others who were with us right now. Imagine how they must feel at this moment in time. "What'd you say?", he said to the others. They look petrified, pale and covered in dirt still clinging to each other. They couldn't utter anything so they just nodded.

With a final nod Robbie ran and led the way still holding my hand. I looked back to see the others following closely behind us. We ran across the field destruction all around us and still happening, not a clue in the world where we were going. I spotted a house in the distance, the only one for what looked like miles that wasn't in ruins. "Robbie look!", I pointed.

He panted, even running I could see his chest heaving in and out. He took a second to get out of his concentrating and determined face to look in the direction I was pointing. "Let's head over there", he said. He didn't bother telling the others since they'd follow us where ever we were going to go anyway, they didn't have anywhere else to run.

Half way across I just wanted to collapse and die, my lungs hurt and I had a stitch in my side. "Can we stop for a second?", I said through pants.

"No", he said simply panting heavily himself. "We have to carry on otherwise we risk getting killed. You can have your rest when we get there". He was quite a determined young boy. I heard the sound of the machine legs getting louder meaning it was close. "Shit", he turned his head to me knowing what this meant. "Look Ally, I know you feel like you're dying right now but you're going to need to run faster so we can get away".

I didn't even get time to answer as something grabbed me round my middle, covering the whole of it dragging me upward. The moment my hand slipped from Robbie's was the moment I knew I was screwed. I screamed. Robbie's eyes widened as he stopped to take a look at what was going on. "ALLY!", he screamed. He did the only thing he could think of and jumped, grabbing a hold of my foot as I continued getting pulled upward. He looked at the other couple who were just stood there awestruck, unsure of what to do now that me and Robbie were in a pickle. "Go to the house in the distance", Robbie instructed. "Go there and stay safe. We'll come join you soon!". With a nod the boy grabbed his girlfriend's hand and they ran for where we were all headed for in the first place.

I continued screaming as the claw dragged me upward towards this cage under it where it was holding a load of other people. Robbie was still clinging onto my leg determined to not let go. I trusted him to save me from this mess that I got myself into, I just didn't know how he was going to do it. I didn't want to be the damsel in distress, in fact, I hated it. I always moaned about these girls in movies who didn't do anything to get themselves out of the sticky situation they got themselves into and waited for a hero, now that's exactly what I was doing. I couldn't help it though, it's not like you can do much when a machine a billion times larger and stronger than you has a hold of you.

When it was about to drop me into the cage Robbie let go, landing right on top of the cage with skills and the thing opened up a hole to drop me in. Some very nice people caught me before I did damage to myself on the steel of the cage. I smiled kindly at them and said my thank-yous. I looked around frantically panicking trying to find Robbie on top of the cage. The thing didn't get him did it? Of course not, I smiled. He was there all along waiting for me to notice him and shouting my name to try to get that attention to him to come quicker. I couldn't hear him through the panicking yelling and screams from the people around me that I was crammed in with. I made my way through the crowd pushing and shoving seeming as there was no other way.

As soon as near him he put his hand through the bars trying to grab onto me. I didn't know what he was planning to do. Maybe fit me through the bars? There was no way that was going to work, he could barely fit his hand through as it was. I maybe thin but I definitely wasn't that skinny. Never the less, seeing it as my only hope, I jumped trying to grab a hold of his hand. Every time our hands would connect I'd fall again. He kept trying to outstretch his arm and grab my hand but it was no use. "Ally, come on!".

"I'm trying", I cried jumping once again. It was then I gave up and look up at him. "It's no use, I can't do it. You're just going to have to go on and find your family without me", somewhere between my talking tears escaped my eyes. I didn't want to die but if he accepted my invitation and went on, I was as good as dead.

"No". He shook his head violently with a look of determination on his face. "No friend of mine is giving up on me, I won't allow it".

I continued looking up at him. "There's no way of getting out, I'm stuck", at that my eyes began to get glassy and blur. I refused for the tears to fall again.

"That's quitters talk", he yelled down at me trying to make me feel motivated some how. "I'll think of a way to get you out, I promise". He looked over at the opening to the cage as it opened dropping another person inside. As he watched I could almost see the gear working in his head as he thought. His eyes brightened up and he widened his eyes, "I've got it!".

I felt my heart skip a beat as I realised I had some possible hope to getting out of here. "What?", I asked questioning his antics.

He looked down at me smiling, "You're getting out the way you came in". I looked at him confused but he ignored my look. "Go over to the entrance", he instructed me. I nodded once, following his orders. I scrambled over to the hole just as he told me to do.

He'd crawled over too. I looked up at him with my hands on my hips wondering what his plan was. "Now what?", I yelled up at him over the noise.

"Okay. We only have one shot at this. You either grab my hand straight away or I risk getting my arm cut off by the shutter". I grimaced imagining the last thing happening with blood everywhere. "When the next person gets dropped in and the hole opens, jump as if your life depends on it and I'll pull you through". I nodded. Just as he'd finished and looked behind him to see the claw with another person coming our way. He looked back at me, "Here we go. Concentrate Ally".

I crouched a little ready to jump when I needed to. The hole opened and Robbie put his hand through. _Here we go_, I thought. Having hope I put all my energy into launching myself to catch his hand. My eyes widened in surprise when my hand gripped onto his. I wanted to scream, "I DID IT", but I didn't dare seeing as this was my only chance for freedom. It was quite literally a life or death situation.

With all his strength he gripped my arm with both hands and pulled me up and into his arms, just in time for the hole to shut. I hugged, clinging onto him in relief. He forcefully kissed my hair pulling me into an even tighter embrace. "We did it", I heard him say as he rest his cheek against the top of my head. I could almost hear the smile in his voice.

Violent taps on my shoe pulled me out of my thoughts. I looked down to see red-faced people trying to grab onto my shoe jumping continuous like I had been doing earlier in an attempt to escape. People would do anything to escape in these situations, even if they knew it would really get them no where. They did it because they were frightened. "What about them?", I asked Robbie looking up and into his eyes.

"You're right", he sighed. "I know". He let go of me and crawled back over to the hole. "You", he pointed to a strong-looking man getting his attention. "Did you see how I helped her?", he asked now pointed at me. The man nodded frantically. "I want you to do the same thing she did alright?". Again he nodded. It was a similar affair to what Robbie had done for me but eventually he got the man out. "I want you and some others to help the people in there okay? Do exactly what I did for you and her", he told the man. "After tell them, to get off, to do exactly what me and her are about to do". All of a sudden he grabbed my hand pulling me up and ran. "We're gonna jump onto the arm", he told me. And we did, we jumped getting on. As the machine's arm went down for another person we whizzed down with it. As it was almost on the ground we jumped. Unfortunately I landed wrong and squealed in pain as I heard my right leg bone crack. Robbie, instantly knowing what had happened from the wrong angle my leg was sticking out at, picking me up and put me over his shoulder running. Why was I always getting myself into so much trouble? Robbie was my hero every time.

As we ran I looked up at the machine smiling, thinking about how many people Robbie had possibly just saved by helping that one man out. I saw many people jumping off the machine's arm just like me and Robbie had done, fortunately not having a nasty fall like I'd done. Maybe I just had really bad luck?

"Where are we going?", I asked Robbie since he was still running as I bobbed up and down on his shoulder.

"There's a row of houses in the distance that aren't destroyed", he told me as he panted. "Seeing as we're a few miles from where we were going to go I say our best bet is to go to this place". I nodded silently even though I knew he couldn't see me or feel my movement.

That poor couple that Robbie made go to the place we were going to, they probably thought we were dead. We definitely weren't going to see them again to tell them we weren't.

Eventually I heard yelling voices from behind me, in front of Robbie telling somebody to come over. "What's going on?", I asked Robbie not being able to see myself.

"There's people begging us to come stay in their basement for safety, there seems to be a lot of people there. What do you think we should do?". I had never realised how relaxing and incredibly sexy Robbie's voice was until that exact second he began talking. I could feel my heart fastening up. It was official; I had a crush on Robbie Ferrier.


	9. Confessions

Chapter 9 - confessions

I didn't say anything caught up in my own thoughts so Robbie did what he thought was best; he went into the basement. "What's wrong with her?", a man in his early 60's asked Robbie looking at me.

"Broken leg", he replied.

The man didn't do anything except shout, "MARY!".

Out came a woman a little younger than himself, she seemed in a rush since she was hurrying and had a red-face. "What Bill? What's happening?".

"This young lady is hurt", he said gesturing over to me.

"Well we can't have that can we?", she said. She pointed over to the couch that seemed dirty and falling apart, "Put her over there".

So Robbie did. "I don't see what you're going to be able to do for her", Robbie stated confused, his eyebrows furrowed.

She began getting all the necessary equipment rushing around pushing Robbie out the way from time to time to get to whatever she needed. "I used to be a trained nurse before I retired", she told him. She crouched down in front of me and looked from one of us to the other, "Would you two dears like a drink?".

It was only as she said that I realised how thirsty I was and how try dry my throat was. I shrugged, "If its not too much trouble".

She tapped my un-broken leg lightly, "Don't be silly, of course it isn't. I'll give you dinners while I'm at it, you both look starving". She turned to the open door she'd come through not only moment before. "BILL", she yelled. "Add two more steaks to that fire, also two waters please".

Instantly we heard the reply of, "YES DEAR".

She shouted back, "THANK YOU".

"Thank you so much", Robbie said, I nodded along telling her the same as him. "You didn't have to".

She waved her hand in dismissal, "Of course I did. It's horrible out there, everyone needs some looking after". She bathed my leg in cold water, after wrapping my leg up in bandages then getting a cast and putting it around it making it stiff. She tapped my leg smiling up at me, "There you go. Unfortunately I don't have crutches so you're going to have to get your boyfriend there to look after you".

My eyes widened in realisation at what she'd just said. "Oh no, no. He isn't my-", I began to protest.

Robbie cut in. "Okay", he smiled at the both of us. "I'll look after her, don't you worry about that". My mouth fell open. He'd just practically admitted I was his girlfriend, even if I wasn't. Maybe I was over-reacting about this but I don't even know, it shocked me.

She nodded. "Good". Her eyes lite up and she beamed, "Smells like your food is ready, I'll be right back", and she went off in the direction she'd called her husband from.

"She seems nice and homely", Robbie stated nodding thoughtfully in the direction she'd just left in.

I nodded agreeing. "Yeah". Then it came up in my head what he'd only done moments before, "What was that a minute ago?".

He looked at me confused, "What was what?".

"When you practically agreed that I was your girlfriend", I said now realising how stupid I probably sounded.

He sighed sitting down beside me, "I didn't mean it like that but still, I have a confession to make". He grabbed a hold of my hands in his, "I erm, I-".

I'd never known Robbie to be lost for words so I looked at him concerned. "You what?".

"I like you", he spat out quickly. "In more than a friendly way".

My eyes widened in shock when really fireworks seemed to be going off in my head and butterflies were fluttering around in my stomach. "You do?", I squeaked.

He nodded. "Sure, why'd you think I put so much effort into saving you earlier? Also why'd you think I asked you to come with me instead of going with my dad and Rach?".

I let out a shaky breath grinning, "I'm glad you like me because I like you too".

He didn't say anything instead launching himself at me capturing his lips with my own. It was a short but sweet kiss, I loved the feel of his lips on mine. My heart was beating so fast I felt like I would explode at any moment. When we finally separated he grinned at me bigger than I seen him smile since I'd met him. "Be my girlfriend?". I nodded giving him a peck. He put his arm around me as we sat back and I snuggled into him. He kissed the top of my head, "At least one good thing came out of this shitty weekend". I could only giggle in reply.


	10. Family not by blood, but by choice

Chapter 10 - Family not by blood, but by choice.

I got pulled out of my slumber by myself being shaken. "Ally. Ally, babe. Wake up". My eyes slowly flickered open to find Robbie right in front of me with a generally happy smile. After we'd had our dinner the night before Mary gave us some blankets and we went over to the rest of the load of people, cuddled up together after some making-out and fell asleep in each other's arms.

"What. What's wrong?", I asked sitting up and looking round the room thinking something bad had happened. But in that case then why was there a smile on Robbie's face?

"It's over", he said looking at me amused.

I furrowed my eyebrows together in confusion, "What's over?".

"The war of the two worlds", he told me. "I don't know what happened but they're all dead, every single one of them".

"Really?", I asked excitedly my eyes lighting up and a smile making it's way onto my face. If this was a joke then it was cruel. He nodded. "So does that mean we can go to Boston now?". Again he nodded giving me a happy peck on the lips.

When we eventually made our way out of the basement after bidding Mary, Bill and the others farewell, I saw that what he'd said was true. All the machine had collapsed on the ground, making the ground dent where they'd fallen so heavily.

We weren't too far from Boston so we made it there in no time. At first I was limping beside Robbie with my arms around his shoulders for support but I eventually became tired and Robbie carried me on his back the rest of the way. Everything was going so smoothly with the surviving people walking all around us. No one talked, I think we were all just so glad it was over…finally.

Like I was saying, I was all going so smoothly until we'd just gotten through the white tunnel. The machine got up off the building it had collapsed upon, Robbie didn't want to risk anything and become running to his heart content without a word being uttered other than a grunt or a pant here or there.

We eventually made it to his grandparent's house, we didn't get half way down the street before the door swung open and a young beautiful pregnant woman ran down the steps to the house and towards us with tears of joy running down her face. I'm guessing that was his mom. She embraced him in a hug and took a step back to look at me in confusion when she realised I was on her son's back. "Who's this?", she asked her son in a welcoming tone.

He looked up at me. "Mom, this is my girlfriend Ally. Ally this is my mum".

She got me down off her son's back and gave me a bone-crushing hug. "Happy to meet you Ally". Well at least she accepted me. She put her arms around the both of our shoulders, "Come inside". When she saw me limping she looked at me with concern, "What did you do?".

"I broke my leg", I told her. "Fell off one of those machine's arms when Robbie saved me". She nodded then praised her son for helping me and being the hero once again, she told me he always like helping people and that he was a good boy.

"Mom are Ray and Rachel here yet?", Robbie asked hopefully.

She shook her head with a sad expression, "No". He looked down so disappointed, I felt bad for him. She gave him a weak smile, "I'm sure they're fine Robbie. I'm sure they'll be here soon alive and without a scratch on them".

When we went I got introduced to his grandmother, grandfather and Tim (Robbie's step dad). They were a very nice family, also very welcoming. They welcomed me into the family immediately even before they found out I had no one, and all my family was either dead or missing.

All that time Robbie's mom stood by the window staring out at nothing, hoping to see her ex husband and daughter come down that road any moment. Her eyes lite up when they did. She didn't say anything but rushed to the door. I stood up to look out the window to see Rachel running towards her mom Ray also in the distant. "What's happening?", Robbie asked me.

I turned to him with a smile on my face, "It's your dad and Rachel, they're here".

His eyes widened as he walked to the front door to see if I was telling the truth. I slowly walked up behind him. I'd hardly got there when he ran to his father and embraced him in a manly hug. I'm glad Robbie had stuck to his word and made up with his father, I knew they loved each other dearly but just didn't like showing it, hopefully now they would.

The family reunited in the middle of the street giving each other a group hug. I smiled at them leaning against the doorway realising how much I missed my family. I hardly had time to think about it as Ray poked his head out of the group, "Come on Ally! You're part of this family now". He held his arm out to me. I ran towards them with a smile engraved on my face. I got in-between Ray and Robbie, opposite Rachel. They were right, this was the closest to what I had that was family. It was one of the times I felt truly accepted and happy. We may not be blood-related but we're family by choice and heart. As I looked round at the members of my family I realised something, _maybe everything was going to be okay now. _


End file.
